Paramour
by careless thorns
Summary: Vincent owns a bar in a small town hoping to hide his secret until one day a beautiful young woman walks in and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

The Salty Dawg Saloon was no place for a lady and her modest ways and no gentleman would ever enter the place. It sat on the edge of town where no do-gooder would ever be caught in. The bar was dark and dreary. It was strangely eerie yet filled with people. It was a dirty and sleazy bar filled with lost cause and hopeless souls. Ghosts of past followed them like their shadows on a sunny day. Most patrons had that distant look in their eyes. Some barely looked above their drinks. The hopelessness lingered then settled with each breath and gulp of alcohol. The drink burned their throats and the darkness engulfed them like a lover lost in passion.

The building was a former hangar from the World War II era then remodeled to look like a decent warehouse. It wasn't until the turn of the century when a young man with big dreams turned it into a bar in hopes to attract more people to the once well-known small town of Westchester, New York. The dream faded after the recession and he left it all behind after his life savings was drained.

The overhead lights flickered. The ceiling fans swirled noisily. It mimicked a place of horror films but it never stopped people from coming back. The floor boards were in need of buffing and waxing. It was distressed and worn by footsteps through the years. The place was in desperate need of fixing and maintenance but it was of no importance to anyone in the building. The alcohol and its price made up for its lack of attraction.

The barkeep and owner of the establishment was a former Army Master Sergeant. Vincent Keller kept to himself and didn't bother his customers. He served them what they wanted without saying much. They didn't talk either. There were no words to undo the pain and hurting. They drowned their sorrows in the bottom of a bottle and left when the owner told them they had enough.

The door creaked when it opened. The crescent of the moon shone behind the young woman then disappeared when the door closed behind her. She had fair skin and eyes that were of emerald color. It shimmered underneath the flickering lights as she passed. The fans blew her shoulder length brunette hair away from her face revealing her almond-shaped eyes. The red lipstick made her full and plump lips even more irresistible. Her heels made a clicking sound on the floor board with each step and the barkeep finally looked up from his place in the dark corner behind the bar.

Their eyes met from afar. The attraction was mutual. It was undeniable as his eyes flickered in the dark corner where he stood. She inhaled deeply and continued on her path. Her black dress was too fancy and elegant for a place such as his but there she was. His eyes were set ablaze with each step of her long legs. The dress stopped short a few inches above her knees and left little to the imagination when it came to her curves. She made heads turn but she paid them no mind. She only had eyes for one person.

"Barkeep," she said after sitting on one of the empty bar stools.

He walked to center of the long wooden bar and stopped in front of her. "Ma'am," the barkeep greeted her.

"I'm too young to be called ma'am," she replied.

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's the first time that someone like you has walked into my bar. Are you lost?"

"More than I'm willing to admit."

"Understood. What's your poison?"

"Anything that can make me forget that today ever happened. Do you have something strong enough? Price is no object."

"You've come to the right place," another patron with a British accent answered. "Evan," he reached out his hand.

She turned to him and looked at him. He had blond hair and blue eyes that made her smile. "Catherine," she answered.

"Vince here is the best. Now what's a beautiful lady like you doing in a place like this?" Evan asked.

"Same as everyone else. I've heard this is the place to go to when you need to forget."

"You've come to the right place but this isn't one of those joints you want to hang around for too long. You'll lose more than just your memories," Evan said sadly.

"I think it's best you go home Evan. You've had enough to drink," the owner chimed in.

Evan stood up from his seat and sighed. "Sorry Vince. It's just one of those days."

"No worries. Don't come back too soon, ya hear?"

Evan nodded as he picked his pocket for his wallet. The leather was worn out and there was a hole on one of the corners. He unfolded the wallet and pulled out two twenty-dollar bills. "Keep the change. Maybe fix some lights," he joked. "It was nice meeting you Catherine. Hope to never see you here again," Evan said before walking away.

"He's right, you know? You shouldn't be here."

"I'll be the judge of that," Catherine replied. "Vince, is it?"

"Vincent," he answered.

"Well Vincent, I suggest you do your job and get me something to drink."

"Come tomorrow you'll only have a hangover and your memories back. It's not worth it if you ask me."

"I didn't ask. Just give me the strongest you have."

Vincent turned away and busied himself with making her drink. He didn't want to think about the people he met in his establishment. He'd seen many faces come and go. Some stuck around and made a habit of coming back too soon. It was for troubled people and not for her. He hated for someone so beautiful to be in his bar. Her kind should never be in such a place.

He looked down at the blue drink in his hand and thought about pouring it down the drain. It was nothing but trouble.

"The drink isn't going to serve itself."

He placed the glass in front of her and raised his head to meet her eyes. "It's not too late to turn around and walk away."

"We both know that it is Vincent," she said as she took the glass from his hand. "I know you felt it too," she whispered. "Why deny ourselves of such temptations?"

Her eyes beckoned him and the flick of her tongue against her red lips drew him in closer. He leaned against the wooden bar and placed his hand over hers as she held her drink.

"Catherine," he whispered her name in a deep strangled voice. "Be careful what you ask for," he replied and tightened his hand around hers as he felt her breath on his lips.

"I'm not asking."

She stirred something in him that he hid for so long. The life he left behind was suddenly creeping on the surface and his eyes were getting harder to control.

"I have other customers," he said weakly as he released her hand and walked away from her to tend to other patrons waiting for his service.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ** 15 reviews?! I did not expect that since it's a darker tale than the usual stories. You all have made it easy to write this update! Thank you!

* * *

Catherine raised the cold glass to her forehead and slid it down to her warm and rosy cheeks. The place was hot and the ceiling fans were barely doing its job but the patrons didn't mind and some didn't even notice. The summer night was as hot as daytime and the air conditioner stopped working months ago. The wear and tear of the place made it more antique and reminded the owner of how his grandparents ran their store until big corporate took over the small town and demolished all competing mom and pop's store of the old.

The flickering lights were harsh against Catherine's emerald eyes. She looked down at her drink and twirled the glass against the wooden bar. The blue liquid turned her eyes into an aqua color as the fluorescent light buzzed above her. From the corner of her eyes she spied the barkeep sneaking a glance as he served other patrons their drink. She grinned at him and her eyes shined brightly with a devilish twinkle that he couldn't help but notice.

Vincent straightened his lips and pretended he didn't care. He'd worked hard on not being noticed and having the worse and broken people come to his bar. Not once did he expect someone to look at him as if was a normal guy without a secret. He preferred things that way. It was the reason he never bothered to remodel the old place or keep it updated. He didn't want any do-gooder or happy people at his place of sanctuary. He wanted to brood without bringing anyone else down.

Catherine raised the glass to her lips and tilted it back. The drink had a fruity hint to it and a strong alcohol taste. Her lipstick stained the glass which was now half empty or full, depending on how you saw the world and its cruel intentions. The alcohol burned her throat then her empty stomach.

The door flew open and a woman with red hair you couldn't miss and blue eyes like the ocean walked in. Her heels clicked against the wooden board the way Catherine's did when she walked towards the bar. All eyes turned to her but four. The barkeep wasn't staring at the one that the patrons couldn't take their eyes off. He was staring at the woman with emerald eyes that kept drawing him in. Catherine stared back at him and gazed into those golden eyes that he could no longer control.

The woman's dress wasn't as elegant as Catherine's but it was revealing in places no respectful woman would ever wear. She stopped in front of the barkeep who eventually turned his head to look at her. "Hey sugar," her voice was soft but weary.

"It's never going to happen Tori."

"Your lost sweetheart," Tori winked at him and turned to walk away but another woman caught her eye who she missed the first time she passed. "This is my territory."

Vincent moved quickly to Catherine's aid. He stood strong behind the bar and held her fist in his large and calloused hand. "Leave her alone Tori. She isn't here for that reason. Get on with your business."

Tori rolled her eyes and scoffed when she saw his hand over another woman's. "What did you offer him?"

"Something you will never understand," Catherine answered with a smirk.

Tori walked pass and brushed her shoulder against Catherine's. They stared at each other. Neither women was backing down.

"Walk away," Catherine replied as Vincent held her hand tighter in his.

Tori rolled her eyes like a school girl before turning away. Her fiery colored hair blazed underneath the fluorescent light as she walked across the floor and sat on an empty booth. Within a matter of seconds another patron was sitting beside her. He had blond hair and eyes like hers that reflected the flickering lights.

"Patrick," she said.

"Tori," he replied.

"I knew you'd come back. They always do."

"Let's get out of here," Patrick grabbed her hand and pulled her up the seat. His clean cut suit stood out in crowd of lonely souls. Jealous eyes followed them as they walked away. He was a successful business man but lost his wife and baby girl due to a drunk driver. Ironically enough it didn't stop him from coming to the bar and drowning his misery at the bottom of a bottle and a woman who didn't care about his sorrows.

The moonlight entered the dark bar when Patrick opened the door. A cool breeze blew across the length of the bar causing goosebumps to form on the back of Catherine's neck and arm. She eventually pulled her hand away from Vincent's when the door closed. She reluctantly met his eyes which quickly shifted away from hers.

"What will it be tonight Zeke?" The barkeep asked.

"Actually, it's her I want." Zeke turned to look at Catherine. "How are you doing tonight sweetheart?"

Her lips straightened then pouted. Catherine grabbed her half empty glass and was ready to empty it on Zeke's face when Vincent grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I suggest you leave," Vincent growled.

Zeke kept his eyes on Catherine. "Let the lady speak for herself. Why don't you and me get out of here?"

Vincent put his hands on the bar then quickly jumped over the bar and stood toe to toe with Zeke. "I said leave and don't even think about coming back. You're no longer welcome here."

"What do you say sweetheart?" Zeke placed his hand over hers and gently squeezed it.

Catherine pulled her hand away from Zeke's. "I believe he told you to leave and never come back," she answered through gritted teeth. She was no weakling who needed saving and she definitely was no pushover.

"Suit yourself sweetheart. I own the bowling alley if you ever change your mind," Zeke brushed pass Vincent and left the bar without another word.

He would come back. He always did.

Catherine picked up her glass and drank the rest of her drink in one huge gulp. She didn't need saving and she hated it when the men in her life thought so. The glass made a loud thud sound when she slammed it on the bar.

Vincent turned to her and stepped closer. "Slow down. It's a pretty strong drink."

"And I'm not some damsel in distress. I don't need you to save me," she replied harshly, more than she meant to.

"Honey it wasn't you that I was saving," Vincent slammed his fist on the bar causing the glass to fall over.

"Then who?" Catherine asked in a whispered tone.

"Zeke," Vincent barely managed to get the name out. It wasn't the monster with the golden eyes that was beginning to surface but the green-eyed monster. He felt the jealousy boil in his veins as he looked at her. He didn't want another man touching her.

"Save him from me?"

"From me," he leaned closer and trapped her between the bar stool she was sitting on and his body. "I warned you Catherine. Told you to be careful what you asked for."

Catherine slid her body on the stool and perched herself on the edge of her seat. Her body called to his and he couldn't deny the heat he felt extruding from hers.

"You're tempting more than just fate here Catherine."

"Maybe I want to," she licked her lips and he watched with lustful eyes.

Their gaze was broken and their trance was interrupted when another voice joined them. Vincent turned his head and saw a chubby male with glasses and curly brunet hair standing sheepishly and shyly.

"Earth to Vincent. Hello."

"What JT?" Vincent asked with annoyance.

"Big guy we have a problem," JT pulled on Vincent's arm who didn't budge at all. "Now."

"Aaron, watch the bar. Let's go to my office JT," he turned away and fixed his gaze on Catherine. "I'll be back. Don't you dare leave."

"I'll be here waiting," she answered.

Vincent nodded and attempted a smile. The corners of his mouth turned upwards but that was all he could muster. In truth he forgot how to smile.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A tall and lean guy with dark hair approached the bar area as Vincent and JT walked around the wooden bar to where Vincent's small office was hidden behind a matte black painted door between the two shelves of alcohol and glass ware. The young man looked younger than his age and had Vincent's eyes and nose but with softer facial features. His hair was done as if he'd just woken up and rolled off the bed without looking into a mirror.

He smiled at Catherine who had a wide eye look on her face. The young man could pass as Vincent's son and could possibly be his son though Vincent didn't look old enough to be the young man's father but then again she didn't know the guy at all other than the undeniable feeling they both shared. Deep down somehow they both knew it was more than just a physical attraction.

Her thoughts of Vincent and how his hand felt on hers was quickly interrupted. She looked up at the young man who stood taller than he looked.

"Hate to see a beautiful woman in a joint like this. What troubles you at this time of the night?"

"You must be Aaron," Catherine answered as she spun around in the stool to follow the young man with her eyes as he walked around the bar and stood behind it opposite of where she was sitting.

"You didn't answer my question," Aaron quickly responded as he grabbed the empty glass in front of her.

"Are you always this pushy? How about a drink instead? Give it your best shot."

"Tell you what. Drink is on the house if you can answer one question."

"Go for it kid," Catherine replied.

"You're already breaking my heart," he placed his hand over his heart and softly patted it. "And I'm not a kid," he winked.

"Sorry kiddo but you're not my type. Now how about you fix me a drink?"

"You shouldn't be here. Dames like you don't come around here out of curiosity. This a place for the broken-hearted, the hopeless and the lost cause. Which one are you?" Aaron asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be at a place like this now would I?" Catherine answered sadly.

"Alcohol isn't a cure, if that's what you're looking for."

"You sound like the barkeep."

"Uncle Vince is a wise man." Aaron answered proudly.

"He's your uncle?"

"Where else do you think he gets his good looks from?" Aaron smiled a crooked smile that showed off his dimples. "If it were up to him he'd have a face full of hair hiding that scar of his. You don't mind it do ya?"

Catherine shook her head and smiled. It made him look more rugged and not like the men she constantly saw in the streets of New York who all looked alike in their suits, neatly kept hair and clean-shaven face.

A loud thud could be heard from outside of the office causing Catherine and Aaron to turn their heads. The door shook followed by muffled sounds. Vincent had his fist against the solid oak door as JT stood far away by the desk in the opposite side of the room.

"Hell go to Tori if you need to get laid that badly. You know no one will ever believe her if things get out of control." JT yelled.

"This isn't about sex or getting laid. You don't understand."

"Understand?! Are you fucking crazy? What were you thinking showing that broad that your eyes change colors?" JT asked furiously. "Years Vincent! Years that we've spent trying to hide your secret from everyone and some gal walks in and suddenly you're as foolish as Aaron around girls! You might as well tell her what you really are! Go ahead! Let the whole world know what Vincent Ryan Keller is!"

Vincent stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. He never let his guard down before and suddenly his walls were crumbling down in front of her. It had been so long since he felt a woman's touch and with his long scar on the right side of his face a lot of them looked at him with pity except for Tori but she had other intentions. She wanted his money and nothing more.

"Sorry big guy but I worry about you," JT sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back on the desk.

"I need some fresh air," Vincent quickly opened the door and left his office. He headed straight to the bar and poured himself a drink. The brown liquor burned his throat and the fine cognac warmed his constantly cold body. He looked up and saw the same emerald eyes from earlier staring at him. He grabbed the bottle and a couple of shot glasses then walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to her.

Catherine turned to him causing the chair to swivel with her body. "Didn't take you for a cognac guy."

"Honey you don't know me at all," Vincent poured two shots and slid one to her.

"Maybe that's the point," she picked up the shot glass and raised it towards him.

He picked up his shot glass and held it to hers. Their glass made a soft clink sound before they pulled it away and quickly gulped down their drink.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat.

"Who's going to watch the bar?"

"My nephew can handle it besides I have better things to do tonight than stand around and serve drinks," he quickly collected the bottle and shot glasses from the bar and grabbed her hand.

Vincent didn't wait for her to reply. There was no hesitation from her as she followed him to the back where there were nicer tables and velvet covered booths. The lights weren't that much brighter but they didn't flicker and hurt her eyes.

"What is this place?"

"I usually keep it closed off unless people rent it out for parties. The former owner had this set up as the VIP section but as you can tell my customers aren't exactly the partying kind," he answered as he led her to the middle booth. He set down the bottle and the two shot glass on the table and whisked her in his arms.

They faced the bar area where saddened beings sat about. From where they were standing the place looked much darker with the dim and flickering lights. He held her body close to his and slid his hands across her waist causing her to lean backwards into his muscular body. He clutched her hands in his and latched their fingers together.

"What are you really doing here Catherine?" Vincent whispered by her ear. "I know everyone who comes into my bar."

"Paranoid much?" she turned her head and caught a glimpse of his profile as he looked forward.

"Only when I have a reason to be. Look at everyone. You don't belong here. If you're looking for trouble you've come to the wrong place. I only serve alcohol," he slipped his hands away from hers and let her go.

Catherine turned around and faced him. She stared into his brown eyes. "I just needed to get away from it all and was told by my best friend that this was place to be. No one bothers you and leaves you alone. You drink until the owner kicks you out and have hangover regrets the next day. So far all I've gotten are questions."

"Whatever it is you want to forget you better be damn sure it's worth the trouble."

Her heels tapped the wooden floor as she stepped closer to him. "Did you really bring me back here to give me a lecture about alcohol and its affects? I'm pretty sure we were both sober when we first laid eyes on each other," she paused and licked her lips. "But it was more than that. I know you felt it...I felt it too. It's more than just attraction and lust," she gently placed her hand on his chest. "I'm here with you because I want to be."

Vincent took a deep breath as she pressed her palm over his beating heart. He instinctively placed his arms around her waist. It was a moment he always feared, scared that he couldn't control what was always lurking just below the surface.

She slowly raised her hands, stroking his hardening muscles underneath her fingertips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her fingers together as she stood on her tiptoes. He lowered his head and brushed the tip of his nose with hers. Their breathes mingled together as they sighed out loud. The callous tip of his fingers gently stroked the back of her thighs as he bent over to pick her up and carried her in his arms. For a moment they stared at each other. Neither one moved or blinked. It was as if time stood still.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed his long fingers on her smooth thighs, imprinting her with his large hands as her lips brushed his. Her heart raced against his as she stared into his glowing eyes. In a matter of seconds there lips were pressed together. She kissed his lips in urgency, in need. His lips were soft and full against hers.

He closed his eyes and saw everything he felt. The images burned within. Her smooth skin against his roughened hands, her plump lips on his and her warm and inviting body pressed against his.

Catherine opened her mouth and flicked her tongue on his lips, softly licking it. He held on to her and squeezed the back of her thighs, pushing her against him. She moaned and dug the tip of her nails on the nape of his neck as he kissed her back. His kiss wasn't rushed but passionate as he stroked her tongue with his and tasted the alcohol they drank. He licked the roof of her mouth as he felt her tongue lick his.

His kiss soon became heated and aggressive. They licked, sucked and nipped until they were out of breath and panting. His lips were stained with her red lipstick and hers was swollen from his nipping and tugging.

He set her down on the table and she sat on the edge with her legs parted. He read it as an invitation and moved closer to her. She gazed at him as he settled between her thighs and stared down at her. She stretched her long legs and kicked off her heels.

Vincent drew the privacy curtain close behind him and leaned down to kiss her lips. He quickly picked her up and laid her down on the velvet lounge booth. "Stay with me," he softly whispered.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

"CLOSING IN FIVE, PEOPLE." Rang through the bar. Aaron's deep voice could be heard from the back room.

"Isn't it too early?" Catherine asked.

"I don't give a damn," Vincent whispered in a deep and coarse voice. His desires for her was undeniable.

"Have fun Uncle Vince. You owe me." Vincent heard his nephew's playful teasing as it was whispered from afar.

Scattered footsteps could be heard until there was none. The bar emptied out quickly as the appointed barkeep kicked the patrons out of the establishment. A slamming of a door signaled that they were finally alone in the once hangar turned warehouse then bar.

The closed off VIP section was cramped as they laid down in the small space of the lounge which was soft and lush. Vincent's hair was no longer neatly done just like in his Army days. He kept it short but not too short. It was easier to maintain than the long hair he use to have back in his twenties. Catherine ran her fingers through his brunet spikes and pulled his head down. He kissed her again as he laid on top of her and perfectly placed his legs so it alternated with hers.

The kiss was wild and untamed like two teenagers caught up in a romance that was forbidden. Their tongues tasted, dueled and meshed. They licked, savored and moaned as the kiss grew more heated and passionate. Their bodies perfectly molded together as they moved with sexual intent as horny lovers would. There was no mistaking what either one wanted. They both wanted the night to end the same way, with him inside of her as they made love over and over through the night.

His hands were aggressive and greedy as it possessed her body. His long and roughened fingers ran along her thighs causing her dress to ride up, revealing lace underwear. He dragged his hands underneath the fine fabric of her dress and reveled in her smooth skin and toned stomach. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in such a long time.

Vincent paused for a second and gazed into her eyes. The feeling of want and need filled his body as she returned the gaze. No woman ever looked at him the way she did and it made his heart race with hers. He gently stroked her cheeks and tried again to smile but his face was hardened by sadness of the lonely years gone by. He moved aside her bangs and saw his glowing iris reflecting in her emerald eyes.

Their connection was stronger than physical attraction and lust. It was more than infatuation and a hunger that their bodies craved. It was something their heart felt as they looked into each other's eyes and saw something no one else could see. Beyond the façade was someone who needed healing and mending but couldn't find the will to say it out loud. Maybe. If only.

He was the one.

She was the one.

"Stay with me," he repeated.

He felt the warmth of her breath on his neck and the heat of her fingers tracing the long diagonal scar on his cheek. He turned his head out of shame and buried his face on the crook of her neck, hiding the embarrassment he felt.

It was long ago when it all happened. Vincent returned home one day after being shot and injured from his first tour overseas. He recuperated and did physical therapy until he was back to his normal self but it didn't ease the minds of his family and friends. JT, his best friend, a biochemist and was top of his class had the perfect solution. JT set out to make a serum to help protect his friend in a war not meant for anyone. It was just suppose to enhance and heighten the human senses but instead it all went awry and no one could have guessed what would happen next.

Vincent had enhanced senses and new abilities no other human could perform without assistance from another person or a special effect crew. He had it all and was nearly invisible but it soon came crashing down when he showed his fiancée, Alexandra Salter, his new superman like abilities. She was petrified when his face altered to one she called a monster. In the heat of the moment, in anger, a feeling he couldn't control he slammed her against a wall, hurting the only woman he ever loved. She barely escaped and she dashed for the kitchen where she took a knife and sliced him across the cheek as he walked towards her. He ran as fast as he could and never looked back. He returned to war where he could be his true self but tragedy struck back home. His mother had fallen ill and died of pneumonia. His father was too old to raise Aaron on his own, who was an orphan since September 11, 2001 and he returned with no one to come home to. His days were lonely and empty as he helped his father raise his nephew. A couple of years later upon returning home another tragedy struck when his father died of a heart attack, leaving the young Keller boys on their own. Vincent raised Aaron the best he could, hoping he didnt didisappoint his oldest brother and sister-in-law, while hiding his identity but Aaron knew long ago that there was something different with his Uncle Vince and loved him just the same.

"Vincent," Catherine softly whispered in his ear. "I want to be here with you."

He raised his head and barely looked at her. "I keep it dark in here so people don't see. You understand?"

She nodded her head as she ran her fingers through his hair. "We all have past we want to forget."

"Honey you don't know the first thing about it," he replied.

"Let's forget together."

"You don't know how much I want to."

"What's stopping you?" Catherine asked.

Vincent covered her lips with his and kissed her. It wasn't like before. It was rushed and senseless. Their mouths opened to hungry tongues. Their hands were rebels as it journeyed to untraveled paths. Calloused fingertips against smooth skin as he slid his hands along her long legs and her toned stomach. She wore matching laced bra as he felt it with his fingers then stopped when her dress went no higher. Soft fingers gently traced his hardened abdomen and chest causing him to thrust his hips. Nails raked his hardening nipples and he moaned in to the kiss. She drew circles around and on his nipples causing his arousal to heighten. He quickly removed his shirt and threw it aside.

"Nothing is stopping me," he finally answered.

He felt the softness of her dress as he ran his hands along it. She nipped at his bottom lip as he twisted his fingers around the peaks of her breast causing her sensitive nipples to harden. She hated her clothes that was restraining her body. Her nipples ached as it brushed against the material of her bra.

The roughness of his fingers caused her to tremble as he aggressively moved his hands lower. It brushed her navel and he followed the lace of underwear. Catherine arched her back as he ran his fingers back and forth over her laced underwear. He teased her as he applied pressure over her sensitive area. She wanted him, needed to feel him inside of her and she wondered how he would feel inside of her.

She clutched his wrist and stopped his movements. He pushed aside the material and she sank further down the cushions as his thick and long fingers entered her awaiting body. Her body was warm and inviting as she moved and thrust with him. Slow and long movements entered her, filling her. Their kiss slowed. Her body moved faster as it ached for a release.

Slow and gentle fingers aroused her even more but it wasn't what she needed at the moment. She wanted more. She wanted to feel all of him as he filled her body. She wanted to know what it was like to make love to him.

He slipped his tongue between her lips and she licked it like he wanted. "Tell me," he whispered against her lips.

"Please Vincent...I need you...I need to...it's been so long!"

"I would never do you wrong. I'll give you what you need," he kissed her lips and hurried his pace. He thrust his fingers in and out of her in long and fast stroke as he pleasured her sensitive nub with his thumb.

Catherine clutched his forearm and dragged her nails down as she got what she needed. It was more than she asked for. She closed her eyes and saw the sparkling lights as he continued to move within her. She smiled against his lips as he kissed her.

"I want to taste you," he kissed her lips harder. "I want to be inside of you and see those beautiful green eyes of yours as you come with me."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent licked his fingers that smelled and tasted of her. "Hhhmmm," he moaned. "There's no turning back from here. Whatever it is you're looking for I'm glad you came to my bar."

Catherine nodded her head in agreement. She only came for one thing and that was to forget. The day was something she did not expect to happen. It started the way it usually did the past few months. She wasn't surprised to find the bed empty yet still warm. She thought it was like any ordinary day until she received a phone call during her lunch break from work that she never expected. A mysterious voice told her of a clandestine romance with very specific details on her husband and a well-known news anchor.

The day from then on went from bad to worse. Upon suspicion she showed up at the restaurant where she was suppose to meet her husband but at the last minute he sent her a text that he couldn't make it and was working late again but there he was in the corner of the restaurant with another woman, hidden away in their own world, with the same woman who all of New York knew so well. All of the sacrifice she made to be with him and the friends she lost became all for not as she saw the betrayal of her husband in front of her. His lips were on the woman's and his smile was as bright as the day they first met on the steps of her first day of college as she remembered it clearly. He was never home because he didn't want to be and they hadn't made love because he was in love with someone else but he still showered her with gifts and she now realized it was to keep her close. No one would want to vote for a mayor caught in a cheating scandal. She should have known better but she loved him and was young and foolish.

Catherine nearly lost it but she managed to keep her cool. She casually went up to the couple and congratulated them on such a happy romance. Her husband was shocked nonetheless. He tried to explain but she didn't want to hear any of it. The relationship wasn't just a physical one but an emotional one and that was a betrayal she couldn't forgive or forget.

After the horrific scene in the restaurant she drove as far away from the city and found herself on the doorstep of her cousin and best friend, Heather Chandler, in Westchester. Catherine didn't want to talk about her day and what she needed to do for the next couple of days, instead she wanted to forget until she couldn't remember her own name. Heather gave a her a name of a bar in the outskirts of town where no one would recognize Catherine but couldn't go due to her being pregnant with baby number two. She came to the bar hoping to drink herself to oblivion but instead she met a dashing young fellow cloaked in darkness as she was. As she lay underneath him she knew she would have no regrets about tonight and spending it with him.

Catherine looked into his eyes and saw the same need in them. She opened her mouth as Vincent traced her lips with his fingers that still had her scent on them. He slowly teased her as he started to thrust his fingers but quickly pulled them out of her mouth. She whined and pouted when she didn't get her way.

"You're a spoiled princess. Honey I'm not here to indulge your whims. If it's a man you want who will treat your body right, I'm here . If you're looking for a fool then you've come to the wrong place."

Catherine grabbed his hand and sucked his fingers into her mouth. She slowly ran her tongue along the length of his fingers before spitting it back out. "Think what you want of me but I'm not the one hiding in a dark bar because of some scar. We all have them. Some can't be seen but they're there," she sighed and stared back at him. "You're just like all the others. You blame the world for your problems and don't bother to fix them. Clearly I've made a mistake thinking you were different." Her resolve was weak as she tried pushing him away. She only managed to wedge his legs between hers.

Vincent grabbed her hands to keep her still and held it in his. "Honey you don't know the first thing about me. You want to talk about scars?"

He let go of her hands and stood up. He quickly undid his pants and lowered his boxers and jeans revealing a long scar that ran down from his hip to his knees and a smaller one that ran across the side of his stomach, above his hip.

"My unit and I were doing a walk through of a village one night. We were stormed by some rebels hiding in one of the homes. I barely made it alive and most of my unit died but three. Our lives haven't been the same since. I put my life on the line so that the people in this country can live their lives."

She stared at him wide-eyed and shocked. It wasn't just the size of his length that was remarkable but that he still had the will to live after such a tragedy. "Vincent...I...," without thinking she sat up and moved towards him. Unafraid and naïve about his life she traced the scar on his stomach with her soft fingertip and kissed it tenderly with her lips. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared up at him. "I'm so sorry," her voice was soft and endearing. She stared back at his scars and noticed that it was a long surgical scar on his right leg. She slowly traced it with her shaky fingers and followed it with her soft lips as she dragged it down along the length of the scar.

For a moment he let his guard down and let her inside of his world. It was painful and lonely that he forgot what it was like to trust someone, to let them in and show them a part of him that he couldn't see for himself. Years of loneliness made him forget how to feel and how to let someone in. Inside of him still existed the human being that was capable of loving someone with all of his heart, which was racing.

He started to fidget at her actions. She held on to his legs to keep him still but he didn't want to be weak and needy. It wasn't how he was trained as a soldier. He placed his hands on her shoulder causing her to look up after she reached the end of the scar.

Catherine stood up in front of him and stared as he did. Their eyes met with the same intense look. She slid his hand in his and slipped her fingers between his. He closed their hands together and placed his forehead on hers.

"What are you doing to me?" Vincent asked.

"The same thing you're doing to me," she whispered. She stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed his lips. "This is where I want to be."

She let go of his hands and stepped back. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress. He watched with bated breath as she removed her dress and let it slide off her body. He was right about her matching laced panty and bra. It was black and hugged her body tightly. The bra enveloped her breast perfectly and the see through lace didn't cover much especially her hardened nipples which were aching to be released from its tight compartment.

Vincent stood still and clenched his fists at his side. He could smell her arousal and it took over his body. She stared down at his growing erection and licked her lips. She closed the gap between them, their bodies inches away from each other. It was undeniable how much they wanted each other.

He moaned when the head of his erection touched the softness of her stomach as he reached over for her bra straps. His calloused fingertips trailed along the fabric until he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He slid the material off and discarded it on the floor beside them. His large hands quickly covered her naked breasts as he kissed her lips. He tugged on her nipples and pinched the hardened peaks between his forefinger and thumb. She nipped on his bottom lip as the pain then pleasure took over her body.

Catherine raked her nails on his chest, scratching him and leaving red marks as he lowered his lips and tongue on her neck. He kissed her hungrily and aggressively as his hands teased her breasts. He pinched and pulled her nipples as he planted kisses on her neck, shoulders and breast.

His warm mouth quickly covered her breast as he lowered his hands to her stomach and panty. She ran her fingers through his hair and raked his scalp as he began to suck and nip on the pebbled peaks. He caressed her breasts with his mouth and hand, alternating with each one as he continued to make her moan out loud. Tug and pinch, suck and nip, over and over as he continued to pleasure her. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive peaks as she slowly lost herself in another orgasm.

Her body shuddered with pleasures unknown as his fingers made its way down and inside her panty. He teased her entrance as he continued his actions on her sensitive breast. She closed her eyes and grabbed his shoulders as he continued with his actions. The slow thrust of his fingers, the pressure of his thumb on her sensitive nub and the careful movements of his tongue sent her spiraling with her orgasm.

It had been too long since someone pleasured her body and truly made her feel beautiful. She opened her eyes when she felt his lips on hers.

"I want to taste you...need to taste you Catherine...," he breathed out.

She nodded her head in answer. "In due time," she answered as she reached down between them and started to stroke him from tip to end.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **To clear some confusion from last chapter; Catherine is not the one who is pregnant, Heather is. Also, Catherine's husband is currently not a Mayor but hoping to be.

* * *

Catherine turned her hand as she tightened it around his shaft and moved it up and down his length, stroking him for his pleasure. Her hand moved from tip to end, up and down, slowly then fast as he thrust his hips with her.

"Catherine," Vincent placed his hand over hers and stopped her hands from doing exactly what he wanted her to do. "I hope you know what you're doing."

She looked at him directly in the eye. "I believe I do...until you stopped me."

"You know that's not what I meant. You're more than just tempting fate here. Honey you're playing with fire."

"I don't see you running away," she replied.

"If I had any ounce of strength I still wouldn't run away," he answered as he started to move their hands again. He couldn't stop. He needed her in ways he thought he would never need anyone. After being rejected by his fiancé he never imagined that someone could ever accept him but there she was in front of him, giving herself to him willingly.

Her soft and smooth palm slid up and down his hardened member. Each stroke caused him to moan. It was years ago since he felt a woman's gentle touch and soft kiss and it was better than he remembered. He closed his eyes and imagined himself inside of her and making love to her. He thrust his hips with their hands and hastened his pace.

"Kiss me," she whispered against his lips.

Vincent opened his eyes and realized it wasn't a dream. He covered her lips with his and kissed her. His tongue licked the seam of her lips which easily parted and tasted her tongue. It was rushed and heated as he thrust his hips with their hands. His need for her grew with his desire and length. "Catherine...," his voice echoed in the dim chambers of the VIP section. His stare altered. His eyes burned amber as their actions made his need primal.

She knew. She felt the same need just moments ago. "Let go Vincent."

He nodded. He understood. In just a few words they understood each other more than anyone ever could. He kissed her lips softly and removed his hand away from hers.

Catherine kissed his jaw then cheek as she continued to move her hands along his length. She dragged her lips down the column of his neck and kissed his Adam's apple. He swallowed the lump in his throat and clenched his fists at his side as he felt her lips on his chest, softly kissing him as her hand continued to stroke his erection. He tilted his head back and enjoyed all of the attention she was giving him. From her soft lips to her wet tongue and her gentle hand, she invaded all of his senses.

She flicked her tongue, teasing his nipple as she licked it. She smiled against his chest as she covered his nipple with her warm mouth. Lick, suck, nip and tug, all of his actions on her nipples earlier was repeated on him. Stroke and thrust, they moved together. She moved on to his other nipple and continued with her actions of satisfying him. Lips and mouth were moving in sync and for one purpose. She wanted him to feel everything she felt when she reached a plateau of euphoria.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she dragged her tongue down his hardened abdomen. Catherine traced the visible lines with her lips and tongue causing his control to weaken along with his knees. She followed the line of hair, his happy trail that led down to his awaiting erection and soon fell to her knees in front of him. She licked her lips as she stared at the tip that was glistening, evidence that her actions satisfied him but he wanted more.

Catherine licked the head of his erection and swallowed the tip into her mouth. She moved her tongue around the head as she placed her right hand around the shaft of his erection and cupped his balls with her left hand. Her mouth and hands worked perfectly together as he began to thrust his hips. He buried his hands in her hair and watched his hardened member disappear inside of her mouth. In and out as he thrust, up and down as she stroked him as her other hand gently massaged his balls.

It was soon inevitable. He felt his control loosening and he couldn't take much more pleasure without falling off the deep end and landing head first into ecstasy. His body quivered with excitement and a hardened smile formed on his lips. His eyes emblazoned with passion and he was on the brink of losing control or gaining it. He wasn't quite sure anymore.

They moved in sync. Hands, mouth and hips moved together. Her throat constricted around him as he deepened his thrust. She moaned with him as he groaned with pleasure. He continued to trust his hips as she stroked him.

He stared into her green eyes as she looked up at him. She wanted to watch him as he watched her enjoy the outcome of his actions. He thrust one final time and gave her what she wanted. He gave in to temptation and the fire within him burned brighter as it shown in his eyes. She swallowed every drop and his body shivered with pleasure as he watched her. Her plump red lips kissed the tip and he couldn't help but want her more.

Catherine stood up and searched his golden eyes as he stared back at her with the same look on his face. It was more than lust. The relationship was more than physical. In the moment of silence as they both stood still with hearts racing they came to the same realization.

"Vincent," she whispered softly. It was undeniable how he made her feel. From his big and rough hands on her naked body to his soft lips on hers and his beating heart against her breast, she could no longer deny what she needed to do after tonight.

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close. He leaned down and kissed her lips without hesitation. She opened her mouth and met his tongue as his fingers made its way down her laced panty.

"Honey you have no idea what you just did to me."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual."

"And its only just begun."

Vincent let her go and bent down to remove his shoes and clothes that were still hanging down on his ankles. He stood in front of her completely naked. Emotionally he was stripped down to his heart that was beating rapidly in his chest. Physically he'd never shown anyone all of his scar and he was no longer afraid of rejection because he knew she accepted that part of him. There was only one thing left.

"I've shown you most of me but I'm no fool. Dames like you don't fall for guys like me."

"Maybe I'm not who you think I am."

"Dame or not, don't anyone fall for my type. Beautiful as you are with clothes like yours, you never intended on this place."

"Maybe not but I'm here now."

"Maybe I am a fool after all," he replied as he pulled her close. "What is it that you really want from me?"

"I believe I've made it quite obvious. I want you," she pulled away and stepped back from him. She removed her laced underwear and threw it at him. "Do you need more proof of how much I want you?"

He held her wet panty in his hand and clutched it tightly. She took a step closer to him and stood in front of him as he stared at her naked body.

"My scars aren't visible for the world to see but I've been badly hurt by people I trusted the most, one in particular. I didn't come here to dwell on it but to forget and you were doing a hell of a job. Why stop now?"

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable," he quickly replied.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine nodded her head in answer. She wasn't nervous or scared even though her husband was the first and only person she was with until now. Vincent took her hand and led her along the dim VIP section until they reached a staircase that was lit by LED lights on each step. The steps led to another section of the building that was unseen from the bar area.

She looked up then stopped. "Where are we going?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "Do you trust me, Catherine?"

She paused then quickly answered. "I do," she nodded. "I do Vincent."

"Honey we're not getting married," he attempted a smile but it came out more wicked when his eyes burned with desire as he stared at her naked body. "It's more of a honeymoon without the complications of marriage. Don't worry, I'll treat you right."

"I'm counting on it," she replied. "Lead the way."

He entwined their hands and went up the stairs first. She followed closely and relaxed when she saw the corridor as they reached the landing. He turned on the lights and turned to her. She looked around in awe. The second story of the dreary building was much more elegant than the bar and VIP section downstairs. The hallway walls were painted a pearl color and was decorated with picture frames. The carpet was soft and lush underneath her bare feet as she walked. The light worked perfectly and wasn't flickering.

"I live here as well. Saves money. Aaron's college tuition isn't cheap," he didn't say much else and turned away. He walked ahead quietly and looked straight ahead. In truth he was a family man. Vincent raised his nephew the best he could.

Aaron Michael Keller lost his parents at a young age on September 11, 2001. His father William Ian Keller a firefighter and mother Rebecca Ann Keller an EMT were first responders who was crushed after the building collapsed. Since then he was raised by his grandparents who passed away when he was a teen. The family suffered another lost months after when his uncle, Daniel James Keller was murdered overseas, another casualty of war, who enlisted after the attack on September 11. Afterwards, during a harsh reality of grief his youngest uncle, Vincent Ryan Keller enlisted and almost died but he was a tough son of a bitch and survived the attack on his unit. His uncle came back home with more scars than he could count after Grandma Keller passed away of pneumonia. A couple years later all the hardships caught up to Grandpa Keller who passed away after suffering a heart attack.

Vincent looked at her as he felt her squeeze his hand. Without knowing it he stopped in front of a family portrait taken months before everything fell apart. He looked at her sadly and the walls he built years ago were slowly crumbling down around him. He needed to runaway and protect her from himself but he couldn't let go of her hand which he held tightly in his.

"I'm sorry Vincent."

He nodded his head in acknowledgment of how deep her words were. "Come on," he opened one of the doors and inside, the room was dimly lit by the moonlight above. There were two medium sized skylight windows on each side of the room, which lightened the lonely room, and a bed with grey sheets was underneath the window closest to the door.

There wasn't much furnishings in the room. There was a lamp shade by the bed, a drawer in the other side and a television on a homemade stand. She looked around the room when he paused by the foot of the bed and looked up the window. The night was clear and the moon was bright.

The skies reflected in his eyes as he looked at her. "I can't explain it."

Catherine stared at him, the man who was more captivating than anyone she ever met. His scars, both physical and emotional made him more worthy than anyone she knew. "I can't either."

"I want this...whatever it is."

She nodded. "Me too."

Vincent pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. He locked his hands behind the small of her back and trapped her. As he looked deep into her emerald eyes he knew then that he would never be able to let her go. She nodded in acceptance. Somehow she felt it too. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

His kiss was slow and languid. The primal urge and need disappeared as he heard the calm beating of her heart. She kissed him with same passion and urgency of a lover wanting the night to last. The slow drag of his calloused hands on her back and thighs caused her to moan and bit his bottom lip as he kissed her. He pressed his large hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her body against his, pressing her breast on his chest and his growing erection on her inner thigh.

The look of need shown on both of their faces as they both paused and panted. He held her close and she squeezed her legs tighter around him as he walked around the bed. He laid her down gently and softly kissed her lips.

"Trust me," he whispered.

"I do trust you," she answered and loosened her hold on him.

Vincent dragged his lips and kissed her neck, behind her ear and shoulder. He let his hands roam freely on her naked body, tracing every curve, touching every inch she was willing to give as his lips and mouth kissed her shoulders, breasts, stomach. She arched her back towards his movements as fingers pinched and teased her nipples and his mouth sucked the hardened peaks. Her nails raked his upper back, scratching him as he pleasured her breasts, over and over, taking his time with each one.

Catherine grabbed a fistful of sheets as he lowered his lips, dragging his tongue on her tightening stomach. His large hands cradled her firm bottom as his mouth hovered over her wet entrance. Vincent flicked his tongue out and took his first taste of her. He gave her butt a gentle squeeze and pushed her hips up to his mouth. His lips covered her slick folds and he entered her with his tongue. Her toes curled at his actions as he moved his right hand along her folds and pressed his thumb on her sensitive nub while his tongue tasted everything she was offering.

He sucked and licked her clit as his fingers moved in and out of her, thrusting it as she placed her legs over his shoulders. She arched her back pushing her heels down on his back as they moved together. Suck,lick and thrust, both hands and mouth continued to pleasure her. He moved slowly but with urgency. Her walls clenched around his fingers as he continued to thrust and tease her sensitive nub with his mouth. Her stomach tightened and her fingers curled around the balled up sheets as waves of orgasm took over her body. His large hands covered her inner thighs as he held them apart and watched as her body gave in to his actions.

He kissed her shivering body as he made his way up, covering her naked torso with kisses and his greedy hands that wanted it all. He kissed and touched every inch of her naked body and kept asking for more. From her smooth legs, firm butt, toned arms and stomach, her supple breasts, neck and full lips, he left no parts untouched.

He kissed her lips and she opened her eyes. Catherine saw the man he had a hard time finding when he looked into a mirror. She gently brushed her fingertip on his scar and smiled at him. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips as she guided him inside of her. He slowly thrust until their bodies touched and their hearts beat as one. For the first time it truly felt like it was where they belonged.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** To be honest I didn't think too far with this story. I never thought it would be a hit with readers since it's a dark and complicated story. With that being said, I've only had an idea for their one night together and not much afterwards. I'll leave it to you as readers of this story if you would like me to continue further. I just ask to please be patient as I do work full time hours.

To answer Victoria's question: Catherine found her husband with another lover in a restaurant and drove to Heather's, her cousin, in Westchester - this tidbit is in Chapter 5. As for the identity, it will be revealed if the story continues.

* * *

Her body felt like home, as if it was made for him and only him. "Catherine," he breathed out as he sank deeper within her body and her arms.

She held onto him tightly and dug her nails as she felt every inch of him deep within her. Vincent brushed his lips against hers as he slowly moved inside of her, thrusting his hips with hers. It had been too long that she forgot what it was like to feel wanted and needed. Her body craved his as much he craved hers. They wanted to make love until sun up and hopefully more.

Their bodies were the last link to the puzzle that seemed unsolvable for years. He missed the feeling of being in love and loving some with all of his heart. It seemed ages ago but as he stared deep into her emerald eyes, nothing else mattered, not his broken heart that was forgotten when she walked into his bar. Everything changed and he hoped for the better.

Catherine stretched her long legs and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer and feeling his body brush against hers as he thrust his hips. Their love making was slow, gentle and meticulous. Every thrust and stroke ignited something inside of them. The fire burned quickly, spreading through their bodies as they completed each other.

Everything fell into place when he kissed her lips as they made love. Her hands fit perfectly in his as he held it over their heads, hands entwined, fingers tightly clutching to each other as they thrust their hips and kissed passionately. Large hands held her smaller ones and didn't want to let go. Their bodies moved accordingly, reacting to one another. Each movement was to enhance the feeling of satisfaction and pleasure.

His eyes and features started to change but he couldn't look away from her even if he dared tried. He hated that part of him, the beastly half that he couldn't control but it wasn't like the last time he lost control. He didn't feel anger or resentment. He also didn't see rejection in her eyes as he gazed into them. The bright stars and the moon shown in her eyes, reflecting a perfect night as they made love underneath the skylight window. He looked deep into her emerald eyes and saw the man she saw. For the first time he felt acceptance for what he was.

"Vincent," she whispered on his lips as she held his face, cupping his cheeks with both hands. Her soft fingertips caressed his scar. "You trust me."

He nodded his head. "I don't know why but I do," his voice was deep, coarse but caring and gentle.

Catherine ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head down until their lips touched. The feeling was mutual, undeniable and inescapable. The secrets they hid pulled them together, inviting them to a place only they understood. He fell again, over and over as he drowned into her emerald eyes.

He kissed her lips as he continued to thrust his body into hers. In and out, he continued his actions within her as she held into him, grasping onto his shoulders and back. Deep and slow thrust after another, filling her over and over. She tightened her legs around him, pulling him closer to her, rubbing their bodies together, skin against skin, no barriers or walls separating them as they filled their bodies and hearts desire, to be wanted and needed.

Vincent greedily ran his hands across her breasts and squeezed them, pinching her nipples until she screamed. He dragged his lips down the column of her neck as he remained deep within her, filling her to the hilt, and wanting more than she was giving. He covered her right breast with his mouth and soothed the hardened peaks as he gently sucked.

Catherine was so close yet she wanted more of him. She squeezed her legs tighter and pressed the heels of her feet onto the back of his thighs. He greedily pushed and thrust as he moved on to her other breast. They were both so close to the edge of an unknown cliff.

Vincent kissed her lips and held her hand in his. Catherine opened her eyes and met his glowing ones. It was clear as day what they were both feeling. It was in the beat of their hearts and how fast it was racing. He thrust his hips a few more times and she dug her nails on the back of his hands as they reached the ultimate plateau of euphoria and bliss. Her body shook underneath his with each release, trembling with ecstasy and joy as they completed the other. He kissed her lips softly and smiled the way he use to when he was truly happy. She smiled in return and tightened her legs around him.

"Honey I have to..."

She quickly cut him off. "Not yet. I can still feel you."

He thrust some more until he couldn't. "You are so damn beautiful. Dame like you shouldn't be with someone like me."

"But I am with you, Vincent. I'm here."

"I know," he replied and kissed her once more.

The mattress sank beneath him as he laid down beside her. He stared up, stretching his arms out and slid it underneath her head to cradle it. He pulled her closer to him and she fit perfectly with him.

"You know who I am now," he stated.

She turned to look at him and the starlight from above was reflecting in his eyes. "I'm not perfect let's leave it as that for now. I just made the best mistake of my life. Not you per se but I can't explain it any better than that."

"What are you hiding from me?" Vincent asked ad he brushed away her hair from her sweaty forehead.

"Nothing you have to worry about. I can take care of it myself."

"Honey you're not alone anymore."

"I know Vincent but tonight...I don't want to taint any of this."

"Stay with me."

"You've been saying that all night."

"It's because I want you to."

"I hate waking up alone," she answered.

"Who said anything about sleep?" Vincent turned to her and quickly covered her body with his.

"Is that a promise?"

"One I intend to keep," he said with glowing eyes as he slowly entered her, penetrating more than just her body but her heart as well.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** I just wanted to let you all know that I will be continuing the story. Thank you for reading!

I apologize for the short updates but sometimes it's all I can muster after a tiring day at work.

* * *

Catherine looked into Vincent's eyes as he sank deeper into her body, filling her to depths untouched by any man before and not even her husband ever made her feel the way she was feeling now. Her heart raced against his chest as he embraced her body with his, thrusting his hips forward until their bodies connected from every inch, limb, tip and ends. He kissed her lips as he pressed his thick and long fingers on her smooth thighs, marking her with his greedy hands, letting her know that she was his woman and that no one else was touch her and make love to her but him. His large hands pulled her closer to him until they were one being, one heartbeat, one soul, uniting underneath the moonlight and bright stars that shone through the skylight window.

"Vincent," she moaned as he thrust deeper into her body and heart, piercing the armor of shield she protected her once broken heart that her husband caused just hours ago. In an instant her worries were washed away as his brown eyes stared into hers. She let her fingertips crawl up along the length of his back and ran her fingers through his disheveled hair that she caused during their first round of love-making, pulling his head down and kissed him like she never had before.

The corner of his eyes crinkled and a lone dimple shown on his left cheek as he smiled at her. She was the control he'd been searching for, the one he needed to live the life he always wanted and to have someone beside him who he could trust with his life. "More than you'll ever know," he whispered against her mouth as he finished his thought out loud.

Catherine nodded her head in understanding and pulled his head down again. He kissed her lips, long and hard as he pushed his hips, filling her again with his length. His hands moved higher, following the curves of her body as he thrust in and out of her, satisfying the needs of both of their bodies. He brushed his rough and calloused fingers on the peaks of her breast, teasing her already sensitive nipples. Pinch and pull until all she could do was curse his name over and over as he moved inside of her, rocking his hips back and forth with hers.

His body coursed with pleasure as she reacted to every movement of his hips, hands and mouth. It was pure bliss, something he hadn't felt in so damn long. Vincent wanted all of her, everything her body was willing to give and make her climax over and over as they make love through the night.

He lowered his lips down her neck, kissing her naked shoulder, torso and breast. He licked the valley of her breast and hummed a moan as he felt her walls tighten around his length. Her body displayed a primal need as it latched onto his, pulling him closer as they moved together in need of that one final moment when more than just bodies would unite.

His wet tongue circled her nipple before covering it with his warm mouth. He sucked and nipped the tender buds as he moved his hips, thrusting it with hers and moving in sync with each other. She wrapped her long legs around his torso and crossed her ankles on the back of his thighs, pushing him closer and wanting to feel more of him as she neared the inevitable ecstasy. It was within her grasp as she felt his length plunging deeper inside of her. She could feel every inch of him, growing inside of her as her walls tightened around his length and came closer to the unyielding passion of his body.

Her nails raked the length of his arms and back as she reached the final destination of their actions and saw more than just stars and moon as she looked up. Her emerald eyes shimmered with rapture as she stared into his golden eyes. Her walls hugged his length, pleasuring him as he thrust again and again. It was long and fast then deep and slow until he climaxed and drowned in those emerald eyes that called to him, reaching the same blissful place she was in. His body pulsed with each release and thrust. Catherine loved how he felt inside of her as her body shook with small tremors of orgasm as they both came together.

Vincent collapsed in her arms but was careful not to crush her with his heavier frame. He traced her smile with the pad of his thumb and kissed her lips before finally pulling out of her tired and completely spent body. He laid down beside her and pulled her close to him as he laid on his side. "I want you to know that I've never done this before."

She turned to her side and faced him. "Me either...I don't want to leave this bed," she said honestly.

"I don't either," Vincent replied in a coarse tone as he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"We're going to have to eventually."

"Not yet," he replied as he leaned closer to her. "Will you tell me about yourself?"

Catherine braced herself as she placed her palm on his beating heart. "I'm an only child. I'm close to my cousin Heather, who's more like a sister and she actually recommended this place."

"I'm glad she did," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Me too."

Vincent pushed aside her sweaty bangs off her forehead and placed it behind her ears. "Why did you come here Catherine?"

"I'll tell you soon I promise but not now and not here. I don't want to ruin this."

"You keep saying that."

"I need you to trust me Vincent. I need you to know that I have no regrets about this...tonight...us. Trust me okay?"

"It seems I have no other choice."

"I just want to enjoy this. I like being here and not having to think about anything else but us. I'm sure you understand."

"Unfortunately I do," Vincent answered sadly as he spread his fingers on the small of her back and pulled her body closer to his.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I won't tell anyone about you and your secret," Catherine replied and placed her hand over his scar. She gently brushed it with her fingertips and kissed his lips.

"If you keep kissing me like that we'll never make it out of this bed."

"It doesn't sound like a bad plan," she smirked and kissed him again.

"A vixen and a dame," he moaned as he swept his hand down her curves and cupped her firm butt, giving it a gentle squeeze as he pushed her hips towards him.

"Hhhmmm," she moaned and carelessly ran her fingers through his hair. "Sure as hell don't ever want to leave here...this bed...your embrace..."

"You don't ever have to," Vincent replied as he rolled over and laid on his back, taking her with him, placing her on top of him.

Catherine aligned her body with his, straddling his abdomen and fitting perfectly in his arms. She looked down at him and smiled. "This has been one of the best nights of my life," she whispered as if it was a secret and not meant for anyone else to hear but him.

Vincent wrapped his arms and rested his forearms on the small of her back. "Honey I'm serious."

Catherine combed aside his short hair and fixed it to stand. "I know," she finally answered. She lowered her hand and traced his scar with her fingertips. "How did it happen?"

"It depends on what you're asking. That scar is a reminder of what I am and what I can be. If you're wondering about it all...where do I begin? I can tell you I enlisted because 9/11 changed me and it did but that's just part of it," he paused and looked at her sadly.

She searched for his hand then held on to as if she never wanted to let go. "I lost my father that day and not a day goes by that I don't miss him. He and other good men lost their lives to save others. Been a firefighter since I can remember. He raised me as single father after my mother passed away just hours after I was born. She gave up her life to save mine. She knew the risk and she didn't want to give me up. My father said she was stubborn that way. She never told him and he knew why. She made the toughest decision of her life but she trusted him with all of her heart that he would always take care of me and he did. Until the day he died I was the most important person in his life. I get it Vincent. I understand the anger, sadness and confusion," Catherine opened herself to him as she never had before. In truth she never told anyone about her mother except for her cousin Heather. She couldn't bring herself to tell her husband and now she understood why she never did. Vincent made her feel more confident about herself and didn't see weakness as she told him of her life and its many sadness.

He nodded his head, understanding her better than anyone. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her small body as he pressed hers against his. "I lost my oldest brother and his wife. Aaron became an orphan. Then the only brother I had left enlisted and died. I was angry, scared and sad. So I enlisted against my parents wishes. I almost died but it didn't scare me. I wanted to go back but my best friend JT...he wanted to make sure that I would be safe. He was a scientist in the making. I trusted him. I didn't ask questions. I should have but I didn't care. First, it was enhanced hearing. Then I was stronger than ever and my stamina was unlimited. I could run for miles and not get tired. He got in over his head and so did I. My fiancée left me and I went back overseas where I was needed but then my mom passed away. I came back home to help Dad raise Aaron but it was too much heartache for Dad to handle. He died too." Vincent sighed and looked at her. "You're the best thing to happen to me. Too good if you ask me."

"I hope you still feel the same way after I tell you everything," she leaned down and kissed his lips as her heart beat nervously.

"Nothing will ever change tonight and how I feel about you."

"I want tonight to stay like this. Untainted and unbroken. Just you and me. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up there."

"I'm never letting you go," Vincent responded without hesitation. He unlocked his arms from behind her back and let his fingertips crawl slowly up her spine.

Catherine arched her back at his movements and rocked her hips with him as he buried his hands in her shoulder length hair. He pulled her head down and kissed her lips.

"Honey this is where you belong, here with me."

She nodded her head and bit her lip as his hands slowly traveled down her body. Vincent held her hips tightly in his hands and guided her down as he thrust his hips up to meet hers, uniting their bodies once more as he entered her.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine quickly grasped his shoulders, clamping her fingers around his muscular back and opened her mouth in surprise as he filled her, completing their union once again. They made love before and she felt how big he was inside of her but this was different. It wasn't that his size felt bigger inside of her in their new position but it was his last words before entering her body and breaking through the walls she built since her father's death. "Vincent," she moaned and stated while staring deep into his eyes. Tears started to form in her eyes but she managed to keep it at bay as she moved with him, thrusting their hips together.

Vincent paused with a worried look on his face. His hips were midway up and in position to thrust deeper but the look in her eye made him stop. "Honey are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No Vincent, you didn't hurt me." Catherine answered as she squeezed her thighs tighter around his. "Everything is perfect," she managed to add as she lowered herself and covered his length within her slick walls. "Being here with you feels right."

Vincent straightened his lips then smirked. "Being inside of you feels better," he replied confidently as he started to thrust his hips again from underneath her. He held her hips tighter and brought her down as he thrust inside of her. "You feel so damn good...when you come...honey this is where you belong," he mumbled incoherently as he plunged deeper into her and burying himself further within her heart and mind. "So damn good...," he repeated and crushed their lips together in a heated and searing kiss as their tongues touched, felt, dueled and tasted.

Catherine blushed causing her cheeks to turn pink. Her husband wasn't much of a talker while making love and didn't tell her how beautiful how she was as much as he should have. He neglected his duties as a husband to make his wife feel like the most special person in the world. She realized now how foolish she was for staying with him when their love for each other burned out long ago.

In one night Vincent made her feel beautiful, wanted, and needed. His passion for her and her body reignited a fire she thought burnt out along with her husband's absence for the past few months, which she now knew was because her husband was having an extramarital affair. As she looked down at the man who was currently inside of her body and heart, she knew she'd never been more sure about anything in her life before, this was exactly where she wanted to be and who she wanted to make love to. Catherine smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Catherine," Vincent whispered breathlessly against her lips. "You're perfect...so damn beautiful," he moaned as he continued to thrust, burying himself deep within her inviting body. He could make love to her until sunrise and never tire of it, in fact he wanted to. "All I want to do is be inside of you...make love to you all night long," he lowered his hands down and held her by her firm bottoms, squeezing them as he moved with her, rocking and thrusting their hips together. His long fingers marked the curves of her butt and his large hands imprinted itself on her smooth skin as he held them firmly.

Her hardened nipples brushed against his chest as she gyrated and rotated her hips, rubbing her sensitive nub against him and fueling her need for another orgasm. Vincent saw the desire in her eyes, the same emotions and passion he felt for her, the same feelings he was so scared off and never letting anyone close enough to see the man behind the beast. As he stared deep into her emerald eyes he felt what she felt and could hear the rising beat of her heart. "Say you're mine," he nipped her bottom lip and kissed it tenderly. "Catherine, I want more than just tonight."

Catherine braced herself and pressed her palms on his chest, using his body as leverage. Her emerald eyes looked into his glowing ones. The need in them was evident, his want for her was more than primal and she could swear she felt his heart racing against her palm.

"I'm here Vincent. I'm here with you."

Catherine leaned down again and crushed her lips to his, kissing him in urgency. He returned the kiss, placing his left hand on the small of her back and burying his right hand in her hair, pulling her close. The span of his fingers crawled down her curves and squeezed her firm bottom, cupping it as he moved and thrust his hips.

"Vincent...," she moaned as she climbed higher and started to lose herself in the throes of their love making. She was on the edge of the very same cliff they were on just moments ago. "I'm coming," she confessed through the haze as he filled her and plunged deeper than ever before.

Vincent held her close as she gave her all to him. He continued to thrust, moving in and out of her tightening walls as they both reached a plateau of bliss and euphoria. She collapsed in his arms and let her tired body rest on top of his. She smiled weakly and kissed his lips as she raised her hips and sighed when he pulled out of her.

"Honey if we keep this up we're never going to leave this bed anytime soon," he whispered as he brushed aside her hair.

"Right now all I want to do is stay here in your arms," she replied wearily.

"That's doable. Do you need anything? Are you thirsty?"

She looked down between them and as much as she didn't want to leave the bed and his arms, "where's your bathroom? I need to clean up."

"It's at the end of the hall. I can get us something to drink downstairs while you freshen up."

"Can you get my clothes as well?" Catherine asked.

"No problem. You can wear one of my shirts for now. It's in the drawer." He raised his hand and pointed at his bedside drawer.

"Thanks," she answered but didn't want to leave the warmth of his embrace and didn't dare try to get up from her exhausted state. "Maybe later," she closed her eyes and laid her head down on his chest. "I don't ever remember feeling like this before," she whispered.

"Me either," he replied. "Catherine," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her as she lay on top of him. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Catherine tilted her head to look at him. She gently brushed his cheeks with her soft fingertips and kissed his lips. "Goodnight Vincent."

He smiled at her with the stars and moon reflecting in his eyes. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Catherine woke to a new feeling deep within her heart. She smiled as she felt an arm around her naked torso and warm breath on the crook of her neck. "Vincent," she whispered and turned carefully to look at him. Her soft fingertips carefully traced his scar as her eyes followed the silhouette of his body underneath the light of the moon then traced his lips with the soft pad of her thumb.

All the nights she stayed up worrying about her absentee husband no longer mattered. He was no longer in her mind or heart. Catherine smiled at the man who made her love life the way anyone should. She kissed his lips and watched as he slept peacefully beside her.

xoxoxo

Calloused yet gentle fingers danced across her smooth stomach as she slept peacefully in the comforts of his bed. Traces of their lovemaking was clearly imprinted on her body. From his large hands and fingers to his greedy mouth that sucked and nipped. Vincent softly kissed her tender skin as he continued to move his fingers along her body. He smiled to himself as her nose crinkled at his movement and her soft sighing tickled his lips. The five o'clock shadow on his face made him look more older and he brushed it against her cheek as he kissed her lips.

"Hhhmmm...," she moaned as his fingers glided over her ribs and under the curves of her breast. His fingertips caressed the soft rosy peak causing her to moan as he kissed her lips again. Her eyes fluttered open and a huge smile formed on her lips when she saw him staring at her. "I must be dreaming," she said sleepily as she lazily ran her fingers through his hair.

Vincent shook his head and kissed her again. "So much better than a dream," he answered as his large palm covered her breast, softly kneading it in a circle. He sought her other breast with his mouth and kissed it. His soft lips and warm mouth covered her nipple and sucked it gently. He tugged on it with his teeth, letting his fangs graze her sensitive rosy buds. He paid careful attention to both breasts and did all he could to please and pleasure her. His warm mouth sucked and nipped as his hands teased and tugged. His passion and obsession for her went beyond any human emotions. His other half, the one he hid for years, needed her so much more than anything in the world. Catherine was his better half, the one who completed him. "Tell me what you want."

Her bright emerald eyes darkened underneath the light of the rising sun. Dawn broke the horizon with ease as the new day started.

"You. I want you," she answered in a whisper as she arched her back. "Vincent...," Catherine moaned when he pinched her hardening nipple between his fingers. Never had a man made her want someone so much. She only longed and yearned for one, the man she was sharing a bed with.

"Honey," he whispered against her soft lips. "I want you too." he managed to continue as his hand pleasured her breast. His lips brushed against hers as he shifted his body and moved swiftly on top of her, positioning his legs between hers and blanketing her body with his. He traced her lips with the pad of his thumb as the tip of his erection teased her entrance.

"Oh Vincent," she moaned as her arms wrapped around his back and her hands pulled his head down. She kissed him with fervor and a passion her body felt as he thrust inside of her, completing them and starting their morning the way it should always begin, together as one body, mind and heart.

The haunted look in their eyes disappeared hours ago after they met. As they looked into each other's eyes, a deeper view of their souls, they found something they longed for. A truth, a knowledge of what it truly meant to be wanted and needed. At the tip of their tongues one word lingered but stopped short of heartbeats and fear.

Catherine pressed her nails on to his back and cursed his name as he thrust continuously, bringing her to the brink of insanity as he kissed her lips. He invaded every inch, every part of her body with his hand, mouth and length. She held on to him and grasped what she could, the sheets and his arm as he penetrated more than just her body.

They moved together, bodies in sync, lips pressed together as tongues tasted the familiarity of each other. Fingertips touched every naked inch. Warm mouth tasted all it could. Arms wrapped around each other as hands greedily touched.

His glowing eyes looked into hers as his heart frayed at the seams, bursting through the walls and falling off the cliff he stood so close to. "I love you Catherine," he confessed in a moment of clarity. "I love you...," he breathed out loud as he sank and fell deeper inside of her and body soul.

The tears burned her eyes as she stared at the truth in his. The glowing iris told her of tales untold and secrets long buried. His lips crushed hers in need as he thrust and moved within her. He filled her with his length and words she longed to hear. Catherine dared to walk close to the edge. He held her hand in his as he thrust his hips and sank deeper inside of her.

"I love you too," she replied in understanding. With every beat of her heart she truly meant it. She squeezed his hand and dug her nails on the back of his hand as they drowned in the passion of their lovemaking. "I'm coming."

He nodded his head and moved his hips with urgency. Their pace quickened and their bodies moved to each other's heartbeat. Thrust after thrust rushed them to eternal bliss as they came together.

xoxoxo

Vincent laid beside her and wrapped his arm around her naked waist, pulling her close to him. "I want all of you," he whispered and moved his hand over her racing heart. He heard every beat rising with each second as they stared at each other. "No dame ever look at me the way you do."

"No man has ever made me feel the way you have."

"And how's that?" Vincent asked as he brushed away her hair from her face.

"Everything every woman has always wished for...beautiful, wanted and needed."

"Every woman ought to be treated that way. My grandpop and dad told me to _always appreciate a dame when you meet one. Woman like her is rare. Don't ever let her slip away, son. Whatever you do, don't ever let her get away. You'll regret every second of it._ Before my parents got married, Mom left Dad. He said he was too young to settle down. Biggest regret of his life. He was so miserable the entire time they were apart. He never made the same mistake since. I don't want to make that mistake my dad made and waste time."

"Vincent, there are things about me that you don't know...things that can ruin this and change how you feel about me."

"Whatever it is you have to tell me...I don't care about your past. You accept me. That's all that matters. I love you Catherine. I know this is all happening too fast but I don't have any doubts about how I feel."

"I wish it were that simple...," Catherine paused and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Honey, what is it? You can tell me anything."

"I love you Vincent," she softly kissed his lips. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you but...I'm married."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Vincent was no saint. He'd done his fair share of sins. He committed crimes during the war and no matter how hard he tried to forget his past and what he'd done it always haunted him at moments least expected. It was the reason he bought the bar and withdrew from a world that wouldn't be able to comprehend what he was, a beast.

Now and then he laid awake at night and just stared up at the sky wondering what his life would be like if he hadn't _change_. Would he be happily married to Alex like they always talked about? He often wondered about having a family of his own and living in a nice little house. Sometimes he got so lost in the dream that waking up was the most difficult part of the day.

Since the _change _he hid amongst a crowd of lost souls and the broken-hearted. Only his customers could understand the pain and longing he felt. They understood the sorrow and the lonely life. He'd heard the stories in the few words they could muster until they stopped talking and started drinking until it was all forgotten, the pain, sadness and misery. He couldn't be the cause of someone's pain and come between a husband and wife.

The color on his face faded and the warm tone he wore so well vanished. In an instant the happiness he found diminished in front of his eyes. The woman he thought he could see a future with was no more than the rest. Catherine was no one special but his heart couldn't fathom such a thing. They shared something more than he could ever understand. He wanted her and something inside of him, the beast he hid so well, needed her in many ways he never needed anyone. Catherine filled a void that no one ever could and no matter how hard he tried to forget about love she managed to make him fall harder than anyone ever has, not even his former fiancé made him feel the way Catherine did but she was married to someone else.

"Vincent please say something," Catherine raised her shaky hands to his cheeks and held his face, forcing him to look at her. Her hands trembled and was cold to the touch. The distant look in his eyes frightened her the most.

His lips straightened and his eyes dimmed, darkening under the morning sunlight as he slowly let his arms slip away from her body. She wasn't his to have. He was indeed a fool who fell for the right woman at the wrong time. If only he had met her first.

"Dame like you was too good to be true. I should have known better. Ain't no woman want this type of life," Vincent placed his hand over hers and lowered it. "Goodbye Catherine."

"Vincent, I can explain. Please let me explain," she tried reaching out for him but he was gone before she could process his words and what he had done but it didn't frighten her or even surprise her. She sat up in bed and pulled the sheet up over her body. "Vincent, if you can hear me...I really am sorry. I never meant to lie to you or keep it a secret. I came here because he hurt me and I needed to drown my sorrow and forget but instead I met you. I forgot about how much he hurt me and made me realize exactly what I've been missing in my life...a connection, someone I can relate to in so many levels. I know you felt it too. Maybe it's because we both lost someone on 9/11 or that we're both orphans now...I don't know," Catherine wiped her tears as she thought of her father. She truly was Daddy's girl, princess and angel. He was a devoted father who loved his daughter with all of his heart and more. "You know, you're the first person besides my cousin that I told about my mom. I always felt selfish that my life stole hers but you didn't make me feel that way. The one thing you made me feel was worthy of myself. I forgot what it was like to be wanted...to be desired by someone until you reminded last night what it felt like. The way you looked at me, I haven't seen that look in so long, you made me feel beautiful and confident about myself. I know this sounds crazy but believe me...I do love you. I love you Vincent."

After a few minutes of silence Catherine finally got out of bed and headed downstairs. The VIP section was much bigger than she remembered although she was distracted at the time. She put her clothes on but hoped that he'd come back. Her steps didn't have the same confident sound as last night when she first walked. The bar area was quiet and dim. The ceiling fans were still on and the lights flickered as it did last night.

Usually the silence was peaceful and always welcomed but at the moment it was louder than anything in the world as her thoughts wandered from her. Vincent and last night was the only thing she could think of. She had never met anyone like him and someone practical as her would have never slept with someone she just met but he wasn't just a stranger. He was more than just some barkeep in a small town. He was a war veteran with scars, a father to his nephew, his best friend's secret experiment, a loving brother and son, and the man she loved.

Catherine looked around the empty bar one last time and sighed. The thought of leaving things unresolved saddened her. She meant every word she said to him. Vincent was the best thing to happen in her life. Since her father passed away when she was a teenager she never let herself need anyone, not even her husband was able to fill the empty space and she finally saw what her friends and family saw in him, a manipulative and deceitful man who was truly made for the world of politics. She was through being his fool.

The sunlight blinded her as she opened the door and walked out of the bar. There was no looking back. Catherine held her head up high and wiped her tears. She would get through it. She always did. Her father taught her to be tough, to be strong through the adversity and never let the pain guide her. She couldn't be weak but she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. In one night she'd given her heart to someone who understood her pain and loved her for it.

Her heels tapped against the gravel pavement as she walked to her car, a two door coupe, cobalt colored 2013 Mustang, parked across the lot. It was a gift given to her by her husband, a big shot ADA with political aspirations, less than a year ago. She reached underneath driver side fender and searched for her hidden key case.

"Looking for this?" he asked as he pressed the button to unlock the door. "You can leave and never come back. I won't stop you," he said as he walked closer to her. "Or you can stay and be with me."

Catherine turned around and met his brown eyes. "Vincent," she whispered as he stood inches away from her.

"I heard everything you said. I'm through hiding and being alone. I want to be with you. I love you, Catherine."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **For those who were having issues viewing Chapter 12 and still has not read the chapter, please do so. The site was having some issues but it seems all is right now.

* * *

Catherine stepped back as Vincent leaned forward. Her butt hit the driver side door and she smiled a shy smile when his hand reached for hers. Besides her husband, no other man really showed interest, at least none she noticed but that was long ago during her first day of college. Since then she'd been faithful to her husband until last night.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about," he said as stared down at her with bright yellow eyes. "I'm afraid I don't know how to do this. I don't like the fact that you're married...that someone else will be touching you," he turned away from her as he felt the anger rise. "I want to be the only man in your life," he turned back to her with his rough and altered cheeks. His chiseled jaw was clenched together and his veins, blue and enlarged were protruding. "Honey, you're in dangerous territory. What I'm capable of and what I can do. If he ever touches you in anyway...I swear to god I'll hurt him."

Catherine exhaled. Her breathe was short and warm against his neck. She raised her hand up and soft fingertips brushed his hardened cheek. The scar felt fresh and new. "I'm leaving him. I can't be with someone who doesn't love me and that I don't love. It's been over a long time ago but I just never saw it. I refused to see it until last night. He's the only man besides my father and uncle that I loved and I was afraid of losing him but I'm not anymore. This, us...this scares me more than anything. I'm afraid of loving you and losing you. Does that make sense?" Catherine lowered her hands and reached out for his. The callous fingertips slid between hers as he entwined their hands.

Vincent nodded his head. There was so many things he didn't understand but one thing he was sure about was his love for her and his fear of losing her. "Where do we go from here? What do we do? I want you to stay here with me."

"I wish I could but I have things I have to take care of back home. I have to go back to New York and talk to my husband, let him know where I stand with our marriage and that I want to end it. The sooner the better."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Vincent asked as his iris flashed brighter than the sun beaming down at them in the early morning light.

"This was a long time coming. There were issues before I even met you. Things that put a strain in our relationship but it was a blessing in disguise. I know exactly what I have to do. I want to be with you. I have no doubts whatsoever about how I feel and how much I love you," she leaned over and kissed his lips. "Last night was one of the best nights of my life. The way you made me feel, physically, mentally, and emotionally...I've never been so happy in my life."

Vincent nodded his head and brushed his lips against hers. His breathe shortened and he panted against her lips. "Is that why you're heart is racing? I can hear it. I usually try to block everything out but with you, I want to feel everything and hear everything. I can't control anything when I'm around you. I've had no problems before but with you suddenly I can't help myself."

"Please be careful Vincent."

"Trust me honey, I'm not exactly in control of my feelings at the moment especially when all I can hear is your heartbeat...thud thud...thud thud...thud thud...," he tapped his finger on her breast over her beating heart. "You've seen all of me and yet you choose to stay and be with me," he leaned down and kissed her lips. It was soft and short as he pressed his lips on hers. "I love you so much and I'm afraid that this is nothing more than a dream. In a second I'll wake up in my room all alone like I always do everyday. I'll go about my day in the bar and wait for customers to come in with their problems. Then when all is said and done I'll go upstairs and lay down in my cold bed all alone," he wrapped his arms around her waist as if never wanting to let her go and that if it was in fact just a dream he wanted to remember everything about her, his dream woman who made everyone of his fantasies come true.

"Trust me I know you feel. If this is a dream I wouldn't want to wake up from it. You're the best lover I've had. From your lips to your hands and fingertips, the way you touched me and kissed me, the way you knew my body and how you made me feel as we made love," Catherine closed her eyes and imagined herself back in the room. "Last night was more than a dream come true, every fantasy I had plus more happened better than I imagined. Each kiss, your touch and every thrust...I can still taste your kiss and feel you inside of me. I couldn't imagine myself with someone else. I don't want anyone else Vincent."

"Ryan Keller," he finished for her. "Vincent Ryan Keller, you might as well know my full name if you're going to be screaming it out loud later," he leaned against hers and pressed his body along hers. "I can't wait to be inside of you and make love to you...whatever you want Catherine...tell me," he whispered in coarse and deep voice.

"Catherine Isabelle Chandler-Lowen...don't worry about the last part, I'll be dropping it soon. And what I want is you," she answered as she placed her arms around his neck and clasped her hands together.

"Well Ms. Chandler, it was very nice to meet your acquaintance," Vincent smiled mischievously as he stared down at her.

"I believe we are pass that."

"Indeed we are," Vincent replied with smoldering bright eyes that was burning with desire. He wanted her more than he ever wanted anyone. The beast was a hairbreadth away from exposing himself. "Honey, I can smell how aroused you are. How about we take this back inside? If I'm not mistaken someone wanted to know where the shower was. I can show you, even help you out. In fact I'm volunteering myself. A nice warm shower sounds good to me," his smile was devious and his eyes bright with clear naughty intentions. He licked his lips as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to her again.

"Mr. Keller...," she yelped as he picked her and in a blur they were upstairs in the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Sorry for the later than usual update. My birthday just passed and have been celebrating the past week (and working), since friends were unavailable on my actual birthday. My liver hates me at the moment but had fun nonetheless.  
I will not lie, I may still be a little tipsy from all the celebrating. Cheers, yeah?! Enjoy my drunken ramblings of these two love birds and hope I don't screw anything up.

* * *

The sun came through the big skylight window placed directly above the center of the room. The walls were painted an ivory color and wasn't too bright on the eyes and the tiles on the floor was a warmer tone that felt homely. She immediately noticed the shower stall, which had enough room for two people or more, was made of tan granite tiles and enclosed by a huge glass door and the shower head was made of brass and large which looked down upon the center of the stall. Her favorite was the vanity, a rectangular mirror with antique style lamps above it. The sink matched the other fixtures in the bathroom and was also made of brass. The whole room looked like one of the fancy bathrooms in a high end hotel suite she stayed in during one of her vacations with her husband. The toilet sat on the opposite end with the seat up opposite of where they stood.

_Of course_, she thought and rolled her eyes. "Boys will be boys," she muttered to herself but Vincent heard who smiled sheepishly and mischievously. It would be interesting to have a female staying in their household.

Catherine took the room in awe as she stared around the small but elegant and clean bathroom. She looked around and smiled as she caught a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye. His features had changed but he never looked more handsome in her eyes. His cheeks were rough and hardened, eyes bright and yellow, teeth with sharp fangs and fingertips with long talons.

"Vincent," Catherine said softly as she reached out for his hand. Her soft fingertips pressed his open and she placed her palm on top of his. The feeling was as familiar as an old lover's touch, something she'd felt before last night. She felt safe and secure around him and not an ounce of fear ever reached her racing heart. "I love you."

His large and calloused hand wrapped around her smaller one as he entwined their fingers. He raised their hands and softly kissed her fingers. The burning passion never waned as he stared at her through glowing eyes of desire and the beast he'd long hidden and disliked but as he saw his reflection in her eyes, he finally felt the belief and acceptance he longed for. "I love you so much. I can't explain any of this and can't event form in to words how much you mean to me. It's been so long since I've been with someone and I'm afraid...afraid that I'll mess up and hurt you in some way. What you do to me...I can't control it. You bring out something in me and I'm trying so damn hard not to lose control but I can't," he squeezed her hand and kissed her fingertips again.

"I trust you, Vincent. What you are...," Catherine raised her left hand and raised it to his scarred and hardened cheeks. She gently followed the scar down his cheek. "I've never been more so in love with anyone before. You've proven to me that who you are is more important than what you are. I don't care about some experiment that turned you to this...you're best friend was only looking out for you and I'm glad he did. You're a loving uncle who raised his nephew as his own son. That says a lot about who you are as a person. Trust me, you're one of the good guys that are rare nowadays. I consider myself lucky having met you."

"But what I am...," Vincent spoke lowly and looked down.

"What you are is a loving and caring man. You surprise me with the skills you have but that's just something I have to get use to, considering what you just did, I definitely do not mind that sort of thing. It might come in handy when I'm completely exhausted from work and just want to lie down in bed. Vincent, I love you and I accept all that you are. Whatever your fiancée did, I'm not her. I know the situation with us isn't ideal but I want this. I want to be with you."

Vincent slowly raised his head up and looked in to her eyes. He placed his forehead on hers and encircled her in his warm embrace. "I don't know what I did to meet someone like you but I sure hope this feeling last more than a lifetime."

Catherine smiled shyly and blushed. "Vincent, I have to be honest...you're the second man I've been with and not even my husband has ever made me feel this way. The way you make me feel...it feels like I've known you a lifetime before. I never loved someone like this," her eyes searched his. The glowing iris brightened then darkened to his natural colors. "You make me happy and that's all I'm asking for. I don't need money or jewels. I just want you, Vincent."

He smiled his beautiful smile which made her heart race. "I can't believe this is real and that you're actually here with me. Catherine, I'm in love with you."

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. She bit her bottom lips and smiled at him. "How about that shower?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he smirked and his glowing eyes made another appearance as he raised his right hand on her back and lowered the zipper of her dress.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **I don't really remember writing half of last chapter. Oops. And thank you for the birthday greets!

For those reading "All Is Not Lost" that is on hold until I get the plot all figured out. For now I will concentrate on this fic and this story, which will have a deeper plot line.

* * *

Catherine turned in his arms and let her dress fall off her body. The soft material cascaded down and pooled around her black high heels. Vincent pulled her close and pressed his hardening bulge in his jeans against the firm curves of her bottom and ran his calloused fingertips along the hem of her lace panty, slowly teasing her. A moan escaped her mouth and her body shivered as he slipped his right hand underneath her panty and kissed her bare shoulder. His soft lips trailed up her neck as his long fingers thrust inside of her wet and slick core.

Catherine slid her hands down from his forearm to his wrist, holding on tightly and clutching onto him. She held on and pressed her nails on his skin as he moved his fingers within her, stroking her, thrusting in and out along her tightening walls. "Vincent...," she bit her bottom lip as she felt his fangs graze her cheek.

Vincent took a pregnant pause and stared at her. "What you do to me...I can't help it Catherine," he whispered softly against her cheek. "I want you...all of you," he said more confidently.

The beast was ever present and as he saw their reflection on the mirror in front of them he couldn't help but wonder why she stayed with him. Of all the people in that bar and the many guys that had their eyes set on her, she chose him. She picked the one person who needed her love the most.

"I'm yours Vincent. You have all of me. I promise." His fingers slipped away from her as she turned to look at him. There was no regrets or fear as she stared in to his glowing eyes. "I believe in you. I trust you. Please trust yourself."

"Dame like you deserve better," his voice was low and coarse yet sincere.

"I don't want anyone else. They don't matter. You do."

He growled and a smile shown on his lips, showing his fangs as his eyes glowed brighter. It was the one thing he wanted to hear. The beast in him didn't dare picture her with anyone else but him. His rage would over power any rationale thoughts or reasons if she dared speak any other man's name in his presence. "You're mine. All mine," his tone was possessive as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close against his body. He felt her heart beating against his chest, racing quicker than ever.

He was hers. His soul. His mate.

He kissed her long, hard, passionately and obsesssively as his tongue slid between her lips and tasted every breath and moan that urged him to keep going. His hands moved over her soft skin and removed her clothes with his sharp talons, shredding the matching black lace bra and panty. His fangs were rough yet careful as he covered her nipples with his warm mouth. He nipped and tugged her nipples causing the rosy peaks to harden underneath his hands and mouth. Soon his hands and kisses were everywhere, claiming every inch of her body with his lips and hands.

Catherine leaned against him as he kissed her lips and smiled at him. "Hhhmmm...so much for the big, bad beast," she teased before kissing his lips.

He smirked at her. "Love, it seems you have already forgotten what I am capable of." The powerful beast picked her up and rushed them to the shower stall in a heartbeat. The glass door shut behind them as he pinned her naked body against the cold tiles. His lips were a hairbreadth away as he stared at her. "My dearest Catherine, you have finally come back to me," his eyes, the look in them was never more familiar and as she stared back into his glowing eyes, she found peace and happiness she never felt before.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked nervously.

"Soon my love. You will understand it all soon enough, I promise. For now I want to make love to you and remember everything about you...everything, my love."

He blindly reached for the water lever and turned on the shower. Catherine gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist as the cold water poured down on them. The tip of her heels hit the back of his thighs causing him to thrust his hips and making her moan in pleasure as he repeated the action.

"The water will get warm soon."

Catherine nodded and loosened her grip on him. "Sorry."

He shook his head as he looked down at her naked body save her black stilettos which made her legs look leaner and longer. "You are at an unfair vantage. Where are my manners?" He set her down the floor and stared at her. The burning passion filled his body. Seconds later he removed his shirt and tossed it on the wet tiles. Soon his jeans and black boxer briefs were off along with his boots. Standing naked in front of her, he bared all to her as he did before when he showed his scars but this time it was more than that. Blue veins rippled through his body. Fangs shown between his lips and black talons covered his fingertips. His erection stood out, it was bigger than she remembered. Glowing eyes gazed at her as she gazed back with the same longing stare.

In the few short hours they spent together he knew that he loved her more than he knew possible. Everything he fought so hard to hide no longer mattered and the love he felt gave him the courage to exist in a world he thought he didn't belong in. "I love you more than words could ever explain. My dearest love, I will explain all to you in due time but I am afraid I can no longer wait to make love to you. You have and will always enrapture me with your beauty."

He quickly captured her lips with his and kissed her feverishly underneath the cascading water. The water poured down their bodies, colliding with their racing hearts. Catherine returned the kiss, sealing their fate as lovers of past and present. It was a passion long-buried but never forgotten.

The beast picked her up with ease and she wrapped her legs around him as he guided her down his long erection. Catherine exhaled loudly and moaned as she felt his length inside of her. He was exceptionally larger than she remembered even though it wasn't long ago since they made love.

He buried his hand in her hair and pulled it back, exposing her neck as he lifted her hips and thrust into her, penetrating her body again with his long and hardened member. He pinned her against the cold and wet tile wall and continued to thrust his hips, burying himself deep within her slick and tightening walls.

Catherine gasped and held on to him as he rammed his body against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck, grazing it with his fangs as he continued to thrust. Their bodies moved together as she arched her back, begging him for more. He gave her all he could, kissing her hard on the mouth as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Her long nails ran down his arms as she screamed more than his name, moaning and cursing as her body gave in to bliss. Her body quivered against his as he held her close to him.

"You feel so damn good when you come and so damn beautiful, too. Are you tired, love?"

She shook her head.

"Good," he kissed her lips before setting her down. "Turn around."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **Not sure if I have ever said it, I apologize if I haven't...thank you for all the reviews, they are a great muse to try and get updates going.

* * *

Catherine didn't dare disobey him. The look in his eyes was intense and primal. The need was unmistakable. The passion was undeniable. She had never felt more loved and desired by anyone until he showed up in her life and the man had more than on one occasion made her utterly weak in the knees.

"You have not changed at all. You are still as beautiful as ever. One can not forget those eyes. And those lips, by god! How could I have ever forgotten such a beautiful being. Forgive me, my love?"

"Vincent?" Catherine had a questioning look on her face and eyes.

"There is nothing to fear. I can't explain it but you and I...we have met before. I don't know how I know but I just do. Catherine, we are meant to be together. I truly understand that now. You have awakened something in me...in us. The moment we met I knew that there was something different about you. I love you so much and this time I won't lose you again. I can't lose you again. I remember it all...what happened to us back then."

Catherine nodded. "I Iove you so much Vincent," she kissed his lips before turning to face the cold and wet tiles.

The warm water cascaded down her back with each trickle as soft as his fingertips as he followed the line on her back. She arched her back against his touch and moaned as she felt the tip of his erection on the small of her back. She licked her lips at the thought of him not able to get enough of her as she couldn't get enough of him.

"I have always been weak against your feminine wiles. I was never able to keep my hands off of you. Do you remember any of it yet, love?"

Turning her head Catherine stole a glance at him. She couldn't help but stare in to his piercing golden eyes. The sense of familiarity was more than just a day old. It was as if she had seen them before they met last night at his bar. She shook her head in answer.

"It will come to you soon enough until then I have plenty of time to remind you of us...back when we were happy," he pulled her hips back towards his and pushed her legs apart. He planted his feet firmly between hers and held her hips close to his. "I loved you then. I love you now. And I will always love you, Catherine," he whispered in her ear as he slowly entered her from behind. "Always," he repeated as he buried himself deep within her walls.

Catherine put her hands on the wall to support herself as Vincent rocked his hips back and forth, entering her with precise movements and letting her feel his entire length inside of her. He placed his large hands over hers as he kissed the nape of her neck and thrust his hips, moving in and out and her gently. Each thrust was slow and meticulous as he remembered the many times they made love. He buried himself deep inside of her core, pushing deeper and further, as much as her body could handle.

He slid his hands down her arms as he continued to move within her, ramming his hips against hers as he started to lose control. His large hands gently covered her breast and squeezed her pebbled nipples between his fingers as he felt her coming undone. Her walls tightened around his length as he thrust faster, the pace quickening along with their heartbeats. He lowered his right hand along her stomach and down her slick folds.

"Vincent...," she moaned as his fingers stroked her nub and pleasured her breast while he thrust relentlessly inside of her, fueling a need to find his own release.

He pushed and shoved, stroking her insides with each plug deepen with her. His eyes glowed, the passion burning brighter than ever. His reflections shown in her eyes as she turned her head to stare at him. The beast was more present than ever as he gazed lovingly at her. He leaned down and kissed her lips as he moved within her.

His fingertips tightened around her hips as she pushed back and he forward, slamming his hips against hers as their bodies collided. Stroke for stroke they matched each other. Thrust after thrust sent them spiraling out of control, losing themselves in their actions as he filled her over and over.

Her nails left red lines on his arms as she finally gave in and lost herself in bliss. Bright colors filled the room and his golden eyes took over hers as he reached a plateau of ecstasy. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands as his body continued to fill hers with every last drop of passion. Her body quivered with orgasm as he pressed his exhausted body against her back and remained inside of her.

"I'm sorry Catherine, didn't mean to get carried away," he whispered as he pulled out of her.

Catherine sighed sadly and exhaled. She turned around to face Vincent who was admirably apologetic. He knew he lacked control when it came to her and when it came to the beast he wished he knew how to stop it.

"Vincent...don't ever be sorry for who you are. I accept everything about you...even these new memories you talk about. Will you tell me?"

He loved her more than anyone in the world. It was she who made his life worth living and gave him a reason to wake up everyday. The images of her underneath him flashed through his mind as he remembered their old life together. He a beast and misunderstood for a monster but not Catherine or Rebecca as he remembered her given name then. She never saw him as such a cruel being but loved him endlessly as they tried to clear his name of any wrong doings and worse of all, murder.

"I don't understand most of it...when I'm...different...the beast...all these memories...they make perfect sense."

"Have we met before last night? Vincent please tell me what's going on. I feel like everything about this...us...when I look at you I feel like I've known you my entire life and everything about us just makes sense but we've only known each other...,"

"Not even a day," Vincent finished for her.

She nodded in silence.

"We were together before but you're name then was Rebecca Isabelle Reynolds and I was Alistair Nicholas McGregor."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Catherine stared at Vincent with awe, excitement and nervousness. He put in to words everything they had gone through in less than a day in a few simple words, Rebecca Isabelle Reynolds and Alistair Nicholas McGregor. They had fallen in love before in another life. It made her smile but was overwhelmed with the new information.

Could it be true? Had they been in love before? Had they met lifetimes ago only to meet again in a liaison that could end before it really began?

Catherine knew her husband too well and if anything got in the way of his political aspirations he would make them pay. She'd seen it before. A former college friend of theirs made the mistake of voicing his opinion about the ADA and his goal of being the mayor of New York. It was a foolish dream he said after a night of drinking. ADA like him should stay in his law firm where he's better qualified and leave the political dreams in the burner. But ADA Gabriel Lowen had bigger dreams. Mayor of a city was just the first step to a huge platform he wanted to conquer.

"Let's get out of the shower," she finally managed to get out.

Vincent nodded and turned off the water. "I'll get us some towels," he said before disappearing and appearing again in a few seconds with a towel in hand and one already wrapped around his waist.

"Do you believe that it's true?" Catherine asked as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Vincent answered as he opened the shower door for her. He paused as they both stepped out of the shower stall then looked back apologetically at her after seeing her shredded lace panty and bra.

"Those were my favorite pair too," she said jokingly with a hint of smile on her lips.

His mouth turned down to a pout and he lowered his head. The beast yet again was out of his control. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Vincent, I was kidding. Those things are replaceable," she smiled and placed her hand on his arm.

He turned away from her. A softer and worrisome voice caught his ear. Ignoring Catherine's attempt at lightening the mood he listened to the voice that was coming closer. "Someone's looking for you. She sounds scared...worried...she's with someone...Vanessa..."

"Shit, that's my cousin and my niece. I completely forgot to call her. I have to go and talk to her."

Vincent whipped his head back around and looked at her. His eyes brightened at the sight of her in a small towel that was barely covering her reddened breasts and wet legs. "I'll get you something decent to wear."

"Thank you."

"You better hurry. The car is coming around the bend."

xoxoxo

Catherine straightened the gray shirt and the boxer shorts he lent her. It was the only thing he owned that she was able to fit and covered her naked body. She looked back at Vincent one last time who had a timid look on his face. He wasn't too sure about meeting her family and was feeling nervous. The more people that knew him the greater the risk of his exposure. It took him and JT months to convince his former fiancée Alex not to say anything about him. How was he going to explain everything to JT? He was sure he'd already given his best friend a couple of heart attacks since last night.

Vincent sighed and looked away from her. He should have stayed in the corner of his bar last night and none of this would have happened. He wouldn't be such a fool and in love. It would have been best for her. She would have gone back to her husband with only a headache and hangover.

The seconds ticked by between them in silence. The fan above them whirled noisily and the lights flickered as it did last night. The bar was still a mess since no one bothered to clean up last night after the patrons left and Vincent was too occupied with other matters.

"Maybe I should clean up first. This place is a mess," he said as he looked around again.

"Oh no you don't Vincent Ryan Keller. You are meeting my cousin and that is final. I'm wearing your clothes for Christ sake. How am I suppose to explain all of this without you?"

Vincent turned to her and finally met her eyes. "You're married Catherine...," he said lowly as their reality sank in. Catherine was married and he would be all alone once she left to go back home. He was foolish to let it all get in his head. Maybe the images was just some side effects of him turning in to a beast and not some memory from a past life. The only time he lost control and completely transformed to the beast was when he was overseas fighting a war and those memories he buried long ago with alcohol.

"I love you, Vincent. You just have to meet her then you can go while I explain everything to her...or at least most of it. Please do this for me. I'm nervous enough as it is. I need you," she whispered the last sentence and reached out for his hand. "I want to be with you. Don't you still want that?"

"Of course I do," he answered as he held her hand in his.

"Her name is Heather and Vanessa is her three-year old daughter. If it wasn't for her we would have never met."

Vincent smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. This is just all new to me. I guess I'm afraid of screwing it up. How am I suppose to compare to your husband?"

"Trust me, there's nothing to compare yourself to," Catherine replied.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Hello, is anyone here?"

Vincent and Catherine walked through the bar hand in hand. It was now or never. She opened the door and smiled when she saw her cousin and nice standing hand in hand as well.

"Catherine, I've been worried sick. I woke up and realized you weren't at the house. I called your phone but it was off," Heather started rambling as she held her daughter's hand tighter while rubbing her pregnant belly with the other.

"Heath, I'm so sorry. Is the baby okay?" Catherine asked while pulling her poison for a hug.

"Wait...who's he and where are your clothes?" Heather asked as she finally noticed Vincent, who was standing next to her cousin.

"Come in. I'll explain everything," Catherine opened the door wider to let her cousin inside the bar. Her mouth fell open as she saw her husband's car parked across the street.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Catherine shook her head and immediately slammed the door. She knew he would be up to something but this was the last thing she expected. This was the last place she expected to see him. Gabriel, her husband knew that her family only put up with him because they were married and he wasn't well liked by any of her friends or family. They didn't like how controlling he was and how manipulative he could be. Catherine never saw what they saw until months into their marriage and she forgave him become she was head over heels in love with her husband. "Shit," she yelled as she turned to the three pair of eyes that was staring intently at her.

"Auntie Cat-Cat said bad word. Bad girl," little Vanessa scolded her aunt. "Spank!" Vanessa yelled as loud as she could as she slapped her aunt's leg. "Mommy say no bad word."

Catherine looked down at her niece who was holding her Mommy's hand. "I'm sorry baby," Catherine bent down and kneeled in front of Vanessa. "I didn't mean to say it."

Vanessa put her tiny hands over her aunt's mouth. "No bad word."

Catherine shook her head. "No bad word," she mumbled.

"I'll leave you girls alone," Vincent interrupted the moment as he looked down at Catherine in awe and amazement. Vanessa had her mother's and aunt's eyes, and porcelain skin. They could have been mistaken for sisters or triplets had it not been for the age difference.

"Vincent wait," Catherine quickly stood up and grabbed his arm. She turned to her cousin. "Heather do you mind getting my extra scrubs in my trunk? I don't want Gabe to see me wearing this," Catherine pointed down to Vincent's shirt and boxers.

"Sure." Heather answered though she knew why her cousin was giving her the big slip. "You owe me. Give me your keys."

Vincent pulled out Catherine's car keys from his jeans pocket and smiled shyly at Heather, who had that I know what you two did smirk, as he handed her the key he took earlier. "It was nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise. Come on Nessa. Let's go to auntie's car."

"Vroom! Vroom!" Vanessa cheered as she clutched her mommy's hand and waved her other one to the others. "Aunt Cat-Cat no go?"

"I will baby. I just have to talk to my friend."

"Yea right," Heather scoffed underneath her breath.

"Heath...!" Catherine yelped in embarrassment. Her cheeks turned a bright red and she immediately covered them with her hands.

"Auntie Cat-Cat like friend! He pretty."

"Oh god..." Catherine was beyond mortified.

"You're pretty too," Vincent replied as he knelt to the little girl's height. He was use to interacting with little kids since his nephew grew up around him and his parents.

"Aww, boo-boo," Vanessa placed her small hand over his scar. "Mommy can I kiss owee?" Little Vanessa looked up at her mommy with green big puppy dog eyes. "Make owee better."

Heather looked at her cousin who was wonderstruck by the moment. Catherine only hoped that someday that she could be a mother. "Cat are you okay?" Heather asked worriedly.

"Yea," Catherine answered mindfully as she watched her niece bravely kiss a stranger she knew little about and kissed his scar.

"Owee better?"

"Much better," Vincent answered with a smile. "Thank you."

Vanessa giggled to herself as she poked Vincent's dimples. She was unaware that her mommy and aunt had been watching her.

"Alright, come on Nessa. You can play later."

"Bye friend!" Vanessa said in a sing-song voice and took her mommy's hand again as Vincent stood up.

"Heather give me a couple of minutes."

Heather nodded her head. "Be careful Cat," she said before turning around and leaving the building.

The bar was once again silent save the noisy fans and flickering lights. Vincent and Catherine faced each other with a lot on their minds but neither spoke. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his boots. She played with the hem of the shirt she was wearing and bit her bottom lip.

"Vincent."

"Catherine."

They both spoke simultaneously.

Vincent looked at her with glowing eyes as he heard the rapid beating of her heart. "You go first."

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect him to show up here of all places."

"Just promise me you'll say goodbye before you leave," he said in his grave voice as he reached for her hands.

"Vincent...," she whispered. "This isn't goodbye. I don't love my husband."

"You have a life outside of here...outside of Westchester. I belong here. You don't. Be honest with me. How often do you see your family?"

"Not as often as I would like but I have a reason to visit more often now. I want to be with you, Vincent."

"This...us...we're only fooling ourselves if we think we can make it work. You have a husband and he clearly isn't willing to give up easily. I'm different and my secret is a huge burden."

"Wasn't it you who said you didn't want to lose me again? What happened to the man upstairs who was willing to fight for this...for us...who was so self-assured and secure about what he was? You said it all made sense and that we belonged together. What happened to that? Was it just all lies?"

Vincent balled up his hands. "I'm going crazy just thinking about you leaving and knowing that your husband is out there waiting for you. I want you so damn badly that it's taking every ounce of strength to not lose control. I love you, Catherine. Every part of me knows it. I want to be with you but...," Vincent looked down at her with bright glowing eyes.

Catherine placed her hands over his and closed her smaller ones over his. "Then don't give up. I know we can make this work. We just have to try."

The door opened followed by the bright lights from outside. Vincent quickly slipped his hands away from hers and turned away from the door. "I don't have much control. I can't risk more than I already have."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Vincent once again disappeared in the blink of an eye and this time he didn't return. Catherine turned her attention to the opened door and sighed in relief when she saw it was her cousin and niece. Vanessa had a big smile on her face that could brighten anyone's day as she smiled at her favorite aunt.

"Aunt Cat-Cat still here!" Vanessa started to skip to catch up with her mother's hurried pace.

"You better hurry Cat. Someone is getting antsy out there. Didn't know he was back to smoking," Heather handed Catherine all of the items she was carrying. "Here's your scrubs and I had extra flip-flops in my car. I noticed you weren't wearing any footwear," Heather looked at her cousin from head to toe and smirked. "So where is that handsome _friend_ of yours?"

Catherine blushed and placed a palm on her burning cheek. "He had some things to take care of. Let me change my clothes then we can go to your house."

"You can change the subject now but that won't stop me from prying. You owe me an explanation and I'm getting one sooner or later."

Catherine exhaled loudly. "I will tell you but not with a three-year old around. I promise Heath. I'm going to change and get my clothes upstairs," Catherine said before turning around and walking towards the back of the club. Her eyes grew as she saw Vincent standing on top of the stair landing.

His eyes shifted colors as he looked at her. He was too vulnerable around her and had little control when it came to her. The shame turned into guilt as he thought of the things he was capable of doing when he turned into a beast and monster. He turned away from her and disappeared.

Catherine ran after him and went up the flight of stairs two steps at a time. She couldn't let him give up so easily. There was too much at stake if they both gave up. It was more than lust and they both felt it deep within their hearts. "Vincent," she called out after him as she reached the second floor.

His bedroom door was wide open and she headed towards his room. Vincent had his head down as he sat on the foot of the bed beside her neatly folded dress and high heels. He held her shredded matching underwear in his hands.

"Vincent," she whispered as she stared at him.

He slowly looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes. "This could have easily been you. I could have hurt you, Catherine. I'm no good for you."

"Of course you are," Catherine approached him and stood in front of him.

"What if next time I really lose control and do this to you instead? I can rip you to shreds simply because I'm too horny and impatient. When I'm that monster all I could think of was myself and my selfish desires. I can't let it happen again. I won't let it."

"I love you," Catherine placed both of her hands on his cheeks and cupped his face. "If you can honestly tell me that you don't want to be with me, that you'd rather have me stay with my husband, then I'll go and never come back here."

Vincent held the torn clothing tightly in his hands until his sharp nails pierced his palms. His eyes turned a bright yellow as the anger and jealousy rose. The thought of another man touching her and kissing her sickened him and angered him. The image of Rebecca and another man as he first laid eyes on her flashed through his mind. It was long ago but the jealousy raged within him. "Over my dead body," he stood up and backed her against a wall. "No one Catherine, and I mean no one is to ever touch you like I have. You are mine. No other man shall ever make love to you again but me," he raised a sharp claw to her lips and traced it. "I lost my sweet loving Rebecca once and I shall not go through that again," he leaned down and kissed her lips. "I do not wish to hear you speak of your husband again," the beast looked down at her and searched her eyes for what he usually saw as fear but all he saw was the love she felt for him. It was clear and undeniable. The woman was truly his beloved Rebecca Reynolds, the one who did all she could for her darling Alistair.

Catherine gazed back into his eyes and searched for his hands. Her nails slid down the length of his arm and stopped as she felt his calloused fingers. "Is it wrong that I love you this way as much as I love the man inside," she placed her hand over his heart.

"Do not tempt me love. You have no idea what I am capable of," he brushed her soft silky hair and ran his long fingers through them.

"I believe I do."

"Ah, that was indeed a lovely shower," the beast smirked. "Perhaps we can again and soon rather than later. Maybe even now."

"As much as I would love to my cousin and niece is waiting for me downstairs. I have to leave soon."

The smirk disappeared from his face and his bright eyes dimmed back to brown. Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I don't want you to go back to your husband. I'll fight for you...for us...whatever it takes. I see it clearly now. I am a beast. It's what I am and who I am. You're a hell of a dame to put up with me."

"When you love someone you would do anything for them. And keeping your secret isn't a burden Vincent. It's you I want to be with. I'm in love with you and the beast."

"Honey, you're straddling a fine line."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Catherine smirked.

"I 'd rather that you straddle me but I hear two lovely girls waiting for you downstairs and getting a tad bit impatient," Vincent loosened his arms around her. "I love you, Catherine," he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Now go before I change my mind about keeping you up here and doing to you what my beastly half wanted to do to you," he smirked at her and flashed those yellow eyes at her. "You are my control. I understand now. Thank you love for not giving up on me."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **Been trying to write the past few days and I'm actually not too thrilled with this chapter but I don't think I can come up with anything else. With that being said, I'll let you guys be the judge...

* * *

Catherine felt her cheeks warm when she blushed and turned her head away from him. She wasn't use to the type of compliments he lavished her with and he did plenty of them. "Uhm," she paused and turned back to him. His eyes were as bright as they made love earlier. "I have to change my clothes,"

"By all means don't let me stop you," Vincent took her hand in his and stepped back towards the bed. "There's no need to be shy. Honey I've seen all of you. I've touched and kissed every inch...scar, mole and birth mark on your body."

"I know but...its just...," she sighed and looked down.

Vincent placed his right hand underneath her chin and lifted it up, forcing her to look up at him. "You're beautiful in every possible way Catherine," he leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you...I don't want you to ever doubt yourself."

"I don't. I'm just not use to changing in front of someone. I never...he didn't...," Catherine stuttered and looked away from him. A look of shame filled her face for letting her husband get the best of her.

Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "He was a fool Catherine. I would never treat you that way."

"I know Vincent but I just...," she turned her head to look at him. Her blushing cheeks made her face glow.

"Let me help you then. I believe two people will be faster at undressing you...," Vincent smirked and quickly held the hem of her shirt in his hands. "There's never a reason to be shy when you're around me. I love everything about you. Will you let me help you?"

Catherine bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly. "I would be more comfortable if you turned around. I'm sorry Vincent."

"And if I say no?" Vincent teased. He smirked at her and gazed into her eyes. "I'm not leaving this room or turning away from you. Catherine, you're perfect. Everything about you is beautiful."

Catherine bit the inside of her cheek. "I know it's stupid since you've seen me naked but this is different. I'm just changing into my scrubs. There's nothing sexy about it."

"Sexy to me is confidence. That's what attracted me to you last night. I loved the fact that you didn't look away when our eyes met and that you were the one who kept pursuing this. Catherine, I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you but I knew I couldn't have you so I tried ignoring the connection I felt between us but you didn't. If it wasn't for you there wouldn't be an us. None of this would have happened...the memories, me accepting myself and what I am. Catherine," he took her hands and held it in his. "I am going to sit on my bed while you change your clothes. I'm not taking no for an answer," he said as he acted on his words.

Catherine opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she saw his eyes flash a golden color. Her breath shortened and her body quivered as he stared at her from head to toe. He smiled at her from ear to ear that made her heart race. She knew then that to him she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

The look in his eyes was more than lust. The burning glow took over his body and he immediately rose from the bed. Her breath cut short for a second as he stood over. He pressed his chest against hers and held her gaze.

"Undress for me, love. I want to see all of you," Vincent stepped back, giving her space to do what she needed.

Catherine nodded. This time she knew not to argue against his wishes. He kept his eyes on hers as she removed her clothes, which wasn't much to begin with. She stood in front of him, naked and unsure.

Vincent stared down and looked at her in awe. He admired every inch of her body and had to control himself from grabbing her and throwing her down on the bed. "You're so damn beautiful," he said as he looked her over again, from her long legs, to the curves of her hips and the rosy peaks of her breasts that was calling for his attention. "Hmm...," he licked his lips and let his eyes do all the talking. "If I only had one wish, it would be to be inside of you, making love to you over and over until sunrise and gazing into those green eyes of yours as you come with me again and again."

Catherine immediately turned red and blushed more than she ever had. By the look on his altering face she knew that Vincent was straddling both sides of himself, the human and beast.

"We have a lot of time to make up for and I don't want to waste anymore with petty disagreements. Catherine, I want you to feel as beautiful as I see you. Whatever that imbecile husband of yours did to destroy your confidence I want you to know that I would never hurt you in such a way."

"I know Vincent."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Honey, get dressed...I don't have much restraint left and trust me, the things I want to do your body...," Vincent paused and looked down at her naked body. He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of her arousal. His eyes took to the gold the beast favored. "You are not making this easy for me."

Catherine blushed again and felt the goosebumps on her arms form as he licked his lips. The way he looked at her was unmistakably passionate. "Vincent...," she whispered. "I should get dressed."

"Mmmhhhmmm...," he agreed but shook his head and never removing his eyes from her naked body.

"If I can change my clothes in front of you then you can behave and keep your hands to yourself." She replied back with a smirk as she put on her matching aqua scrubs,bringing out the jade color in her eyes. "Trust me, this wasn't easy for me but I get it. I understand why you felt the need to do it but I'm afraid I don't know how to be the person you see in me."

"My love, it is I who has to make amends for what I am. I assure you that I will never hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Vincent carefully moved her bangs aside and placed it behind her ears.

"There is nothing to make amends for. Vincent, I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul. I know right now things are complicated but I know we can make this work. We just have to keep fighting for it and never give up on each other."

"There's no one else for me, not in this life or the next. I wish I had found you sooner. Save the both of us from this complication," Vincent closed his eyes clenched his fist tightly. "Your husband isn't happy that you're here and that you haven't come out to talk to him."

"So you can hear things outside of this building as well?"

Vincent opened his eyes and looked in to hers. "If I concentrate hard enough I can hear blocks away," he took her hands in his and raided to his lips. "Listen Catherine, I don't want you to go, believe me but it's best that you get going soon before he suspects anything. He's getting real impatient and so is your cousin and niece."

"I don't want to go either. The past few hours have been the best of my life and nothing will ever compare to what you made me feel."

Vincent leaned down and pressed his lips on hers, crushing it together as he wrapped his arms around her. Their hearts beat as one. Their souls united as it had before in their past life.

"We'll fight for each other like we always have."

"I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise," Catherine replied and kissed him once more before leaving his arms. She hesitated by the door and looked back.

"We'll find a way, I promise Catherine."

xoxoxo

Catherine greeted her cousin and niece with a smile, one she hoped that could hide the tears threatening to betray her. It was complicated enough that she loved a man with all of her heart, whom she met only hours ago but to walk away and not know how it would all turn out, made it more difficult. She sighed.

"Everything okay, Cat?" Heather asked.

Catherine nodded. "Just had something I needed to tell Vincent," she gripped her dress and heels tighter as she remembered last night. "Let's go."

"I have to make a pit stop. Nessa here is hungry and wants to have pancakes with her favorite auntie."

"Of course. My treat."

"I want friend come, Mommy. Can he come too?" Little Vanessa looked up at her mother with sparkling green eyes.

Catherine kneeled in front of her niece. "I'm sorry baby but my friend can't come with us."

"Aaawww," Vanessa pouted. "I like friend."

"Me too," Catherine smiled. "Maybe next time he can come with us."

Vincent smiled at the top of the stairs as he heard and watched everything. More than anything, he wanted the last sentence to come true.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Vanessa looked into her aunt's eyes and pouted again. "Friend no like us?"

"Of course he does but baby he can't come with us. Uncle Gabe is outside."

"I no like uncle Gabe. He mean man. I no like him. He can't go. He yell at me for playing with Christmas tree," Little Vanessa looked down at her feet and sniffed.

"I know baby. I'm sorry. Uncle is not going with us."

"You promise?" Little Vanessa looked up again with tear filled eyes.

"I promise," Catherine answered as she wiped Vanessa's cheeks. "I'll buy you all the chocolate chip pancakes you can eat. How does that sound?"

Little Vanessa's eyes lit up. "Mommy did you hear that? All the choco chip pancakes!"

"Yes sweetie. And this mommy wants a plate full of bacon and eggs. Let's go. I'm hungry and so is the baby," Heather looked down at her protruding belly and rubbed it.

The three emerald eyed beauties walked hand in hand, the smallest holding her Mommy and aunt's hand. Vanessa was a reminder of all the innocence and great things left on Earth. She had her late father's smile and enthusiasm for life. They shared the same passion for the outdoors and camped out in the backyard often when he was home. She often fell asleep on her Daddy's chest as they watched the stars above them.

Zach Hayes was killed in battle just a month after finding out his wife was pregnant with their second child. He had the sweetest brown eyes and was the loving and devoted husband every girl wished for. His daughter was the apple of his eye and there was nothing nothing he wouldn't do for his two favorite girls.

The sunlight was strong and shined down on the two Hayes girls as they stepped out of the dark bar. Vanessa's hair lightened and her eyes brightened as she looked up at the sun. Heather smiled down at her angel and put her left arm around her belly.

"I love you, Zach."

xoxoxo

Catherine knew her husband best and should have known that he would be waiting for her. After all he was the reason she saw little of her family and only had a handful of friends. He kept her at arms length and always managed to pull her away from social events until her friends grew weary of it. She constantly chose him because he was her husband and she vowed to love him through it all, a vow he broke just years after their marriage. After everything they shared and the hard times they managed to get through together, it wasn't enough.

Their relationship was once a happy and fulfilling marriage until after multiple tries they failed to get pregnant. He became distant and buried himself in his ambitious political career. She became the good wife and smiled for the press and camera as her work became a second priority. Catherine gave up a career she loved for the man she wanted to make happy. She was working her way up as a Chief Nurse but gave it all up and was now starting all over. Gabe's affair was the last thing she expected but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise as she met the man she truly loved, Vincent Ryan Keller.

"Vincent," Catherine whispered by the door. "Whatever it is you hear please stay in here. It's the only way I can protect your secret. I love you."

Heather and Vanessa made their way to the car next to Catherine's Mustang. They looked back at Catherine who was still standing by the door. "Are you coming?" Heather asked.

"I just have to do one thing," Catherine answered as she closed the door behind her.

xoxoxo

Catherine walked with purpose as she made her way across the street to where her husband was waiting impatiently. Gabe straightened his stance and uncrossed his arms as she came closer. His look changed from impatient to annoyed as he saw the changes in her. Catherine looked more confident and beautiful. Her strides were long and precise and she never backed down from his stare.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked angrily. "How did you even know I was here?"

"First of, I'm your husband. Secondly, where else would you go? And last, I bought you your car. Don't think I bought it out of the kindness of my heart. I needed a way to track you down but you were actually a very faithful wife. Work, home, occasionally the yoga studio and your favorite restaurants."

"You bastard," Catherine gritted her teeth.

"I'm actually the one with both parents still alive but I didn't come here to be called names. I came here to bring my wife home."

"Not after what I saw last night. There's no way in hell I'm going back home with you."

Gabe laughed mockingly. "Sweetheart, where do you think you'll be living? Here in this hick town? You're coming home with me and we're leaving now," Gabe grabbed her arm and held her wrist tightly. "I am not asking Catherine. You will obey me. Say goodbye to your cousin and niece then we're leaving."

"Let go of me. You're hurting me," Catherine tried to tug her arm away but her husband only held on tighter.

"Be a good girl deary if you know what's best for you. You will not ruin this election race for me. We will go home and I will apologize publicly for my affair and you will stand by my side through all of this."

"Go to hell Gabe," she tried again to pull her arm away but her struggle was futile as his gripped tightened around her small wrist. Tears pricked her eyes from fighting him off.

Gabe grabbed her other arm and slammed her against the fender of his car. Catherine screamed in pain as her husband pinned her arms behind her. "You will listen to me. I am telling you what you will be doing for the next couple of weeks. I will not lose this race. Do you hear me?"

"You're hurting me...," Catherine cried.

"Get away from her you son of a bitch," Vincent yelled as he ran across the street. He grabbed Gabe by the back of his jacket and pulled him away, tossing him down to the ground. "Honey, are you okay?" Vincent asked as he took her hands in his and looked down at her bruised arms.

"Vincent, please go back inside..."

"He was hurting you. I couldn't stay away any longer."

Gabe stood up and straightened his jacket. "Get away from my wife."

"Please just go Vincent. I can handle this."

"You heard her. Run along little boy," Gabe replied.

"You're not man enough if you hurt a woman. I'm not leaving you alone with her," Vincent answered as he placed Catherine behind him and out of view from her husband.

"What are you, her hero? Get the hell away from my wife. This is a private matter. Go back to where you came from little boy. You don't belong out here. This is between me and my wife."

"Right now, I'm between you and her," Vincent replied. "What kind of husband hurts his wife in public no less? There's nothing private about this."

"Vincent please...don't make this any worse...just go back inside...," Catherine tried pleading.

"Vincent run along if you know what's best for you."

"You'll leave if you know what's best for you," Vincent replied back with a heated stare.

"Do you really think I'm scared of some hick town boy with a crush on my wife? Boy, you're way out of your league if you think you have a chance with her."

Vincent smirked with pride. "Well she wasn't your wife last night if I recall correctly...or this morning...," his grin only fueled Gabe's anger. "That's right. This hick town boy made your wife feel like a woman should. If you ask me you're nothing but a scumbag. Hurt her again and we'll see who the real man is," Vincent stepped forward and stood toe to toe with Gabe.

"You're messing with the wrong person," Gabe replied back. "Stupid whore will be back in my arms," he turned his head and looked at Catherine who was rubbing her wrist. "You deserve it. You should have just listened to me in the first place. Watch your back Vincent. This isn't over."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Vincent smiled cheekily and chuckled. "Believe me, it's over. What makes you think she'll take you back when she has a real man like me now?"

"Vincent please...just go...trust me please...," Catherine tugged on his arms and tried to pull him back.

Gabe stepped closer and for the first time ignored his wife. The man in front of him was the object of his rage now. They stood toe to toe and chest to chest. Though Gabe was shorter than his enemy he didn't show any fear. "Listen to the whore, boy. You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Vincent...just go please..." Catherine pleaded again.

"And you have no idea who I am and what I'm capable of. What's some fancy pants like you going to do? Hurt me like you hurt her?" Vincent turned and looked at Catherine's wrists. It angered him to see the bruises. He quickly turned to Gabe and pushed him away. "As you can tell I'm not her size. I'm not someone defenseless. I've been to war-torn countries and killed scum bags like you who takes advantage of the small and weak. Do not come near her again or I swear to god you will truly know what pain is like. It is not threat but a fact," Vincent said angrily.

"Am I suppose to be scared? Do you see me shaking in fear? I've prosecuted worse and I'm still here. Words are empty threats, boy. Go back where you came from. I'm taking my wife home and you are not going to stop me. That whore needs to be taught a lesson. No one messes with Gabe Lowen and gets away with it."

"The hell you are. Catherine doesn't want you. She made that pretty clear," Vincent replied back.

Gabe stepped closer and made his way to his wife who was still blocked off by Vincent, who had a muscular built due to his military training. Vincent pushed him away as he came within arm's length.

"To get to her you have to get through me first," Vincent grabbed the collar of Gabe's jacket and pushed him back against the driver side door. Vincent placed his right arm over Gabe's neck and applied pressure. "I hate repeating myself but clearly you don't seem to understand. She is staying here with her family. She will talk to you when she's ready. And if it's still not clear to you...Catherine wants a divorce you fuckin' asshole. To save yourself from further embarrassment I suggest you get in this car of yours and get the hell out of town. Don't ever let me see your face again. Is that understood?"

Gabe choked out a breath as Vincent let him go. Gabe panted and tried to catch his breath. And for good measure Vincent kicked up his legs and brought his right knee to Gabe's crotch.

"Stay down if you know what's best for you," Vincent said then turned around and carefully wrapped his arm around Catherine's waist. "Honey, let's go."

Defeated and exhausted, Catherine nodded her head. She knew that he was just protecting her like he promised and if he lacked control he didn't show it. She leaned against him and placed her hand over his. "Thank you."

Vincent kissed the side of her head and started to walk away with her by his side, angering Gabe even more. Vincent laughed to himself and held Catherine closer. "I love you."

She looked up at him and automatically replied. "I love you, too," and smiled at him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with my wife?" Gabe yelled and ran after them.

A shot rang out in the middle of the street and Vincent instinctively ran to the other side of the street shielding all three girls. Flashbacks of the war raced through his mind as he checked all of them for any gunshot wounds. "Is everyone okay?"

Vanessa covered her ears with her tiny hands as her whole body shook. Heather tried her best to comfort her daughter but the little girl started crying.

"Sweetie, it's okay."

"Stay down," Vincent commanded them and turned to the middle of the street. "Shit Wes. What the hell were you thinking? There's a pregnant woman and little girl."

"Sheriff to you, Keller," Wes answered. "Besides I saved your ass," Wes pointed his gun to a shocked Gabe, who was caught with a gun in his hand. "He was going after you and your girl. A had to fire a warning shot. Back away Keller and keep the girls there. Back up is on the way."

Heather let out a blood curdling scream that made Vincent quickly turn his heels. "Cat...Cat's been shot..."

Vincent quickly ran to Catherine who was covered in blood. "Wes call the ambulance...," he slid down to his knees and knelt beside her. "Catherine...no...no...," Vincent cried as he placed his hands over her gunshot wound. "Wes...," he yelled. "Ambulance now...,"

xoxoxo

Wes immediately placed his finger on the trigger and pointed the gun at Gabe's upper body. "We have a victim that's been shot. I need an ambulance here at Main and Railroad in front of the Salty Dawn Saloon. I repeat, victim has been shot," Wes looked over at his friend then back up at the suspect. "Slowly put your gun down."

Vincent could be heard yelling for an ambulance. His voice was shrill and the sense of urgency was evident.

"Sir, put your gun down."

"That whore deserved it," Gabe said with a satisfied smile as he put the gun down. "If I can't have her then no one can."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **Just wanted to let you readers know that I will be continuing both of my stories but will be updating slowly as work has added extra hours on top of my 40 hours/week (full-time). My schedule will be packed and busy because of the upcoming holidays and our sales tend to go up at this time of the year. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. I hope that you all stay patient with me and my stories!

This chapter might be a bit confusing. I was trying to write everyone's POV...not sure if turned out exactly how I imagined it in my head.

* * *

Heather's mouth opened wide as she heard the three words clearly from Vincent's lips. "I love you, Catherine." Heather stared on as the two shared a kiss and whispered words. Her body trembled with fear and an overwhelming feeling she didn't understand as her cousin clung on to the man holding her. She witnessed something only a few ever experienced in their life, finding love and happiness in the darkest of places.

Vanessa clung on to her Mommy's leg and cried loudly because her mom was crying too. The scared little girl watched on as her favorite aunt lay on the ground, injured from a gunshot wound that no one saw coming.

Gabe, her least favorite uncle was a mean man but no one would have ever thought that he would go to such lengths. He had his moments of acting beastly towards Catherine and her family and friends but he also had his moments that made Catherine fall for him again and again. She stayed in what she thought was a happy marriage but little did she know it was quite the opposite. The result a harmful one as Catherine now lay on the ground fighting for her life.

"Aunt Cat-Cat!" Vanessa yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping to wake up what she thought was her sleeping aunt. The little girl, named after her mother's aunt was now in the cross hair of a dangerous man. "Wake up! Ground dirty!"

Heather looked down at her daughter and kneeled down in front of her. "Sweetie, cover your eyes," Heather tried to console her crying daughter.

"But Aunt Cat-Cat sleeping on floor. Dirty!"

"Close your eyes and cover your ears sweetie," Heather placed a hand over little Vanessa's eyes and moved them back closer to the cars and away from her dying cousin's body. Heather stared on helplessly at her cousin and fell to her knees at the sight of Catherine lying on the ground. Just minutes ago, Heather was teasing Catherine about her _friend _and now she was lying on the ground, bleeding from her gunshot wound and unsure if she'd make it out alive or turn out dead just like her husband, whom she missed dearly.

"Mommy, we gotta wake up Aunt Cat-Cat! She promised me pancakes!"

"Oh sweetie! I'm sorry baby but your Aunt Cat-Cat is hurt."

"I kiss boo-boo and make it better!"

"I wish you could...," Heather grabbed her daughter and hugged her closely. The last thing she needed was to mourn another death, not with her baby boy coming into the world in a couple of months. They both watched on helplessly as Vincent tried all he could to save Catherine's life.

"Is she hurt like Daddy?"

Heather's lip quivered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I hope not...," she answered the best she could and wiped her tears.

xoxoxo

Not even Gabe knew what he was capable of until he saw his wife with another man. The jealousy boiled over and the gun he carried around for protection was used as a weapon to hurt the one woman who use to matter the most to him but he chose a different path from the vows he shared with his wife and strayed to another woman's arm and heart.

His lover, Dana Kelly Landon was a woman scorn. Betrayed by her husband she set out to go after him and befriended a newly appointed District Attorney who set out to do good. Dana had every intention of sending her husband to jail for the crimes he committed but was told that there was not enough physical evidence against him. At first their meetings was about the case he was helping her with then it soon became something more after a night of passion and soon became secret lovers as he was married to his college sweetheart.

Gabriel Adrian Lowen wasn't always a bad guy. It wasn't until he dipped his toes into the political world did he start to change his ways. He became greedy with power and attention that came with being District Attorney. Down the line of his career as he saw more and more cases, people of shady past and background was able to lure him to their side with promises of power and money. He wanted it all, power, money, a faithful wife and a lover who was at his beck and call. At first it was all about lust then it quickly turned to so much more when they both realized the same passion for power and money.

It wasn't until Anthony James Barnes, a criminal with connections in high places, came to him with a proposition he couldn't refuse. Promises of being so much more than a District Attorney and having the fellowship of Senators, Governors, small town Mayors and others in higher places that could in turn support him in his future political endeavors. Gabe was caught up in the madness of power when he realized too late who he made his bed with. The very same men threatened him if he didn't do as told. In panic he bought a gun and carried it everywhere as he feared for his life every second of every single day.

Gabe placed his gun on the ground but stared on furiously as Vincent frantically tried to save Catherine. It was all too surreal. The sheriff pointed his gun at him and the former love of his life was lying helplessly on the ground. So much had changed in such a few years that no one recognized the man he use to be but saw him as a beastly form of a man greedy with power.

Gabe looked on as Vincent leaned down and kissed Catherine on the lips as a crowd started to gather around the scene. "Don't touch my wife!" he yelled and picked up his gun again.

"Sir, I suggest you put your gun back down and step away," Sheriff Wesley Johnson commanded as he kept his gun on the suspect.

Gabe stared at Vincent as he kissed her again. "You son of a bitch!" He quickly stood up with his gun in his hand and pointed it at the man who stole his wife from him.

xoxoxo

A crowd started to make its way down the busy main road of the small town. After the gunshot a few people from the nearby buildings curiously walked out and looked for the cause of all the commotion. Some looked horrified at the scene unfolding in their usually quiet town.

Sheriff Johnson, a former Army General had his gun drawn and pointed at the suspect. The scene was too horrific to comprehend. A victim lay motionless on the ground as her blood started to cover the ground underneath her. The bar owner who they seldom saw was now in the center of it all as he tried saving the victim and forgot the reason he usually kept to himself.

His eyes flashed a golden color as he stared down at her motionless body. Her heart was no longer audible and it took everything in him not to lose himself. The only control he had left was seeing her emerald staring back up at him.

Gunshots rang from the crime scene and all that was watching gasped in fear as they saw two more bodies hit the ground.

xoxoxo

Catherine's blood covered Vincent's hands as he applied pressure to her gunshot wound near her heart. "Catherine, stay with me," he begged her and pleaded with anyone who could hear his prayer. "Please don't take her away from me...if this is about me and what I've done in the past...please take me instead...she deserves so much more..."

"Vin...cent...," she barely managed to whisper and tried to reach for his hand.

"Ssshhh...I love you, Catherine." Vincent leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you so much...," his lips quivered on top of hers and his tears fell landed on her cheeks. "You can't leave me..."

"I love you...," she moved her lips but no words came out.

"Catherine...stay with me...the ambulance is on the way...honey, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you and walked away but I couldn't just let him hurt you...this is all my fault..."

Catherine shook her head and reached out for his hand. "You saved me..."

"Ssshhh...honey. Don't talk. The only thing I need you to do is stay with me, okay? I need you to fight this Catherine. You're strong...so strong. Stay with me...don't you dare leave me...don't go..." Vincent picked up her weak body and held her against him. "I love you," he closed his eyes and kissed her lips again.

"I love you," Catherine stared at him and it took all the strength she had left in her weakening body.

"Don't leave me...," Vincent pleaded again.

Catherine touched his scar. "I...," Her breathing stilled and her eyes stared blankly ahead in front of her as her heart stopped.

Vincent held her closer and finally lost the control he was able to maintain earlier. His eyes flashed to the golden color as he stared at her motionless body.

"NO. NO. NO. NO," Vincent yelled in anger and started CPR. "Wes where the fuck is the ambulance?!" he asked out loud as he tried to revive her non beating heart. "CATHERINE!" he yelled followed by a gunshot.


End file.
